Heart's Tale
by sci-fi brony
Summary: Story about Heart's Vision, a young unicorn who just moved to Ponyville. Will these new ponies help him? Will they bring joy to his dim life? Or will the hardships he was born into be too much for his heart to take?
1. new place old problems

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony. All rights are reserved to Hasbro and there associates.

**A/N: Ok before I start I want to make sure every one understands. This story will be focused around my OC. The characters from the show will be involved in the story of course but I wanted to ensure that every one is on the same page. There is another issue I wanted to address as well. The main OC, Heart's Vision does not have a simple color scheme. I will TRY to describe him. If you wish to see an accurate depiction of him the story's picture and my profile picture both are him. I am sorry for the inconvenience but I do not feel I will accurately describe him. Thirdly, if you are looking for a story with sunshine and smiles look somewhere else. This story will be pretty sad. I am always open to opinions, comments, and concerns as long as they are honest so please review ****J**

Chapter 1: New place old problems.

Heart's Vision stood at the door of his home. He was a unicorn. His mane was black except for the ends of his hairs were green. His coat was mostly white. Three green lines kept him from having a solid white coat. One line ran under his eye down his neck to his chest. Another one runs from his chest along his lower side. It continues to circle around where his cutie mark would be. The final line runs from his chest up his back into his tail. All of the lines converged into a green circle on his chest. In the center of the circle is a small black heart. His tail is black except for the green stripe that runs the center of it. "Do I have to go?"

Rose Spade was a unicorn with a white coat and long red mane that met with her knees. Her tail matched her mane in color and length. She had naturally straight hair. Her cutie mark was a small spade next to purple flower. Representing her love for gardening. "You have to go sweetie. If you don't I will get in trouble. You don't want mommy to get in trouble do you?"

Heart's Vision looked down at the tile floor. In a pitiful tone responded. "No."

"Then you have to go to school. I know you hate it but there is nothing I can do about it. I will get your bag and we are leaving."

Heart's vision continued to eye the floor. "Ok."

Rose Spade grabbed her son's saddlebag with her teeth and put it on him. It was weighed down with miscellaneous school supplies. "Hey. Look at me." Heart's vision looked into his mother's beautiful pink eyes. "It will be fine." The colt made himself smile.

Rose and Heart made their way to the school. Young ponies played with each other outside the school house. Rose led her son past them. Cheerilee opened the door about to tell the students to come in. Rose was moments from opening the door herself.

Cheerilee did not see Heart hiding behind Rose so she wondered why a grown mare she had never seen before was doing here. "Can I help you ma'am?"

Rose smiled. "Yes I have just moved to Ponyville and my son is here to attend your class."

"Where is your son?"

"He is right here." Rose looked to her right. In the corner of her eye she saw Heart's Vision hiding behind her tail. "Honey come out here and say hi."

The young unicorn stepped from behind his mother. "H-hi."

Cheerilee barely heard the colt. She was surprised by the colts appearance. She put on a smile. "Hi there I am Cheerilee. I will be your teacher. What is your name?"

Heart didn't make eye contact. "*Whisper* *Whisper*"

Cheerilee leaned closer. "I didn't quite catch that."

Heart repeated himself louder. "Heart's Vision."

Cheerilee managed to make out the name. "That is an interesting name. What kind of cutie mark do you have?"

Heart played in the dirt with his hooves. "I don't have one yet."

Cheerilee didn't miss a beat. "That is fine. There is a few students who are your age that don't have their cutie marks. You will fit right in."

Rose had questions. "Is there any paper work I need to do?"

Cheerilee looked to Rose. "There is but you can do it later. I was about to start class so unless there is anything serious I need to know I need to get started."

Rose looked down to her son. "There is one thing. My boy here is an asthmatic. Don't push him physically or he might have an attack."

"Oh. I will be careful. Don't you worry. Is that all?"

"Yeah that should be it."

"He can start Monday if you would like."

"I would like him to start now."

"I need to get the other children so if he would go sit by my desk that would be fine."

Rose looked a Heart. "Go on sweetie. I will come pick you up after school is over."

Heart's Vision went inside and stood by the desk. He could hear Cheerilee calling the students. One by one the kids came in and stared at him. Wondering who this was. It took a minute but Cheerilee came through the door after rounding up the students.

Cheerilee stood next to Heart's Vision. "Class I would like to introduce Heart's Vision. He recently moved here and I would like you all to give him a warm welcome. Before we begin do any of you have questions for him?"

Apple Bloom was the first shout something out. "Do you have your cutie mark?"

Heart's Vision saw all of the class watching him. His inside felt hollow. _'Their judging me aren't they. Waiting for me to make a mistake so they can laugh at me.'_

Cheerilee encouraged the shy colt. "Go ahead and answer. It is ok."

Heart's Vision cleared his throat. "I don't have my cutie mark yet."

Apple Bloom smiled and began planning.

A blue earth pony spoke up. "What is wrong with your fur? Do you make it look like that?"

Heart was waiting for this question. "I don't do anything to my fur. This is how it grows naturally."

A grey earth pony with light blue glasses was the next to question him. "What's up with your eyes are you an albino or something?"

Heart looked at the ground to hide his red eyes. "I am not an albino. It is just a coincidence that my eyes are this color."

Cheerilee could see that this was making heart uncomfortable. She decided to end it. "That is enough for now class. Why don't you go find somewhere to sit. I don't have any spare desks so you will have sit on the floor. I will get you a desk by Monday."

Heart's Vision tried to avoid the grey and blue earth ponies. He sat on the floor where he would be part of the middle row if he had a desk. The closest pony to him was a pink earth pony wearing a tiara.

Diamond Tiara tried getting his attention. "Psst."

Heart turned to the filly.

"You know you shouldn't lie like that."

Heart was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about your fur. There is no way it grows like that. I have never seen any pony that looks similar. So who does it? Who makes you look like that? I wouldn't mind getting some work done."

"I am telling the truth. Everything about me is natural. No pony does anything to me."

"Don't give me that crap. You know what you probably lied about everything else too. I bet you're an albino. Or you're a sick pony."

Heart's Vision noticed that a few other ponies were now watching him. "What? No I am not. I'm not an albino and I'm not sick."

Diamond Tiara scoffed at him. "Whatever. Back away before I catch some of your filthy disease."

Cheerilee noticed that half of her class was not looking at her new student. "Heart's Vision! This is your first day and your already disrupting my class. Do you have to say for yourself?"

Heart was shocked. _'What? But it was her. I haven't done anything.' _He knew she wouldn't believe him. "No ma'am."

"Good. I don't want to hear anything from you the rest of the day." Cheerilee resumed her lesson.

Diamond Tiara snickered.

Heart sat quietly for the remainder of school. Cheerilee finished her lesson and dismissed the class. All of the children rushed out of the class room. All but Heart. He put his saddlebag on and walked to Cheerilee. "What do you want me to do with my stuff?"

Cheerilee looked down to the colt. "You can leave them here. Monday we will put the stuff you need into your desk. Tell your mom to come here tomorrow so she can sign some papers."

"I will." Heart exited and sat down on the grass a few feet from the door.

After a few minutes Cheerilee walked through the door and locked it behind herself. "Why are you sitting out here?"

Heart looked up at his teacher. "Momma said she would come and get me after class."

"Would you like me to wait with you tell she gets here?"

"No I will be fine alone."

"Ok." She walked away to find a desk in the storage building not too far from the school house.

Heart's Vision. Sat alone for ten minutes. Then twenty. Moving on to thirty. After an hour of waiting storm clouds loomed above him. _'She forgot, again. No. Maybe she just is really busy and can't come. She is probably worried sick about me because she can't get here.'_ It began to rain. It was light rain due to the excellent scheduling by the Pegasus ponies. _'Better start walking. I don't want to stay out here too long.' _Heart began a slow walk to his new home. Drop after drop soaked into his coat. It was quite cool outside before the rain. Now he was a little too cold for comfort. Most of his coat and mane were wet by the time he made it home.

His home was had one level and was small. Warped wood steps led to the living room. The living room walls were a faded brown. The ceiling was white with he exception for the water stains that marked large portions of it. All of the floor was done with white tiling. When entering from the front door the kitchen was to the left. The living room and kitchen were actually one big room since no doors or walls separated them. After passing through the kitchen there is a hallway. The first door on the left was a bathroom. The second door was Rose's room. At the end of the hallway was a bedroom that Heart shared with his older brother. A backdoor to the house sat across from Rose's room.

Heart's family had finished unpacking all of there things yesterday. Which wasn't much. They each had beds and some winter clothes. Their couch was placed in the living room along with a coffee table. The had some cooking and eating utensils but that was about it.

Heart Vision walked up the four steps of the stairs and entered the living room. He quickly realized that his optimism was incorrect. On the couch was Rose passed out with a open pill bottle sitting on the coffee table. _'She did forget me. I guess I am going to have to fix myself a sandwich or something for dinner.' _He went to his and his brother's room. The room was fairly large for one bed room but when shared between two ponies it turned into less than an average. The wall that the door was part of was also the wall that Heart's bed was connected to. His brother's bed sat across the other side of the room. Both beds were nothing more but a single mattress laid on the floor. But heart's side of the room was empty. On the contrary his brother's had posters of bands and boxed laid at the end of the bed with miscellaneous objects like small fire crackers or an air horn. Things that Heart thought were so cool but wasn't aloud to touch or play with.

Heart's Vision only had one possession. A ball about as big as his head that was designed to be kicked around and had a tough exterior. This ball was priceless to him for two reasons. He knew he wouldn't be able to replace it if he broke it. The second reason was the main reason it was priceless to him. The ball was a gift from his father that died when he was younger. Heart laid on his bed and rolled his ball back and forth with his hooves.

A thud came from the living room. Heart lifted his head so that he could hear better. He heard hoof steps coming down the hallway. The bedroom door swung open.

A Pegasus named Fire Flash came into the room. He had a black coat with a bright red tail. His mane was red with orange tips. It was blown back making look like his head was on fire. Especial when he flew. His cutie mark was a ring of fire. Symbolizing his love in doing stunts and the extreme.

Heart's Vision smiled widely. "Bubba your home."

Fire Flash looked at his younger brother. "Of course I am. I have to sleep somewhere."

"Do you want to do something?"

"What can you and me do together?"

"I don't know. Maybe we can pass my ball back and forth?"

"No. That is so boring."

"We can play with one of your toys."

"I'm not letting you touch any of my shit."

"Well we could…"

Flash cut him off. "We aren't doing any lame idea you come up with. Now go somewhere else so I don't have to deal with you."

Heart smiled got up from his bed and brought his ball out of the room with him. "Ok. I love you bubba."

Flash rolled his eyes with a sneer on his face.

Heart's Vision went into the living room. He kicked the ball around to entertain himself. He didn't have to worry about waking Rose up. He was careful not to break anything even though there wasn't much to break. He kicked the ball around for about an hour. The sun had set and the house had grown dark. Heart had grown hungry kicked his ball into a corner before looking what food was in the kitchen. They had a black cabinet set next the entrance to the hallway. The cabinet contained a few pots and pans for cooking along with some plastic cups and plates. Most of their kitchen appliances where lined up on this wall. First the cabinet then the stove to its left. Left of the stove was a sink that was connected to a counter for preparing food. A little down the connected wall was the Refrigerator. After that the only thing that changed from dull wall was the front door.

Heart searched the fridge for food. All he found was water and dried hay. "Its better than nothing." He took a cup and plate from the cabinet and placed them on the counter.. He placed some of the hay on the plate and placed on the plate on the coffee table. He went back to the fridge and took the pitcher of water in his mouth. The pitcher was full and heavy to him. It wobbled as he poured the water into his cup.

Fire Flash entered the kitchen from the hallway. Flash saw what his brother was doing and a wicked grin grew on his face. He snuck up behind his brother. "HEY." Flash slammed a hoof into his brother's back.

Heart was startled by the hey and dropped the pitcher of water. The pitcher didn't break as it the floor but water flowed all over the floor. When the hoof hit his back Heart's face slammed into the counter. It did not break his nose but blood tricked from it. He lat out a yelp in pain. He began to wail "Ahh why did you do that?"

Fire Flash looked to Rose. She was still passed out the couch. Flash didn't notice the pill bottle on the coffee table before now. He let out sigh of relief. Fire Flash whining voice grinded on his nerves. "SHUT UP you little shit!"

Heart stopped wailing but tears streaked down his face and mixed with his blood. He looked to his big brother.

Fire Flash looked at the floor and then to the crying colt. "Clean all of this water up. You should have had a better grip on it."

"What about my nose?"

"Hold some paper towels to it tell it stops. If you say anything to mom about this I'll ring your neck. Got it?"

Heart nodded then took some paper towels from the back of the counter and threw some on the floor. He then held some up to his nose.

"Good. I am going to find somewhere to eat. I know we don't have anything good to eat here." Flash was at the door when he stopped and turned to his sleeping mother. He walked over to the pill bottle and took a few pills out before leaving his brother to clean up the mess he had caused.

Heart waited for his nose to stop bleeding before cleaning all the water off the floor. _'It stop bleeding but it still feels funny. I will go look at it in the mirror.'_ He went to the bathroom and examined himself in the mirror. His nose had no marks but his fur around it was brown. He washed it over and over again. Eventually it looked normal. If he looked really hard he could tell it was a different color but no pony else would know better. _'I should have held onto that pitcher better. Bubba just wanted to give me a friendly scare but I ruined it by being clumsy.'_ Heart hit himself with his right for hoof. "Stupid." Heart ate his food then retrieved his ball before laying down in his bed. _'Bubba and I will play tomorrow. I can make up for being so dumb.'_ He drifted to sleep.

Heart woke up to his mom shaking him lightly.

Rose had a smiled and talked in a soothing tone. "You have to wake up sweetie."

Heart groaned. "Why? I don't have school tell Monday."

"We have to go somewhere. I will explain after you get ready. Meet me in the living room after you take a shower." Rose left the room.

"Uughh." Heart got up. He saw Flash sleeping. He could also hear Flash's snoring. Heart lumbered into the bathroom. He looked like a zombie. After showering and combing his mane he went to the living room to look for Rose.

Rose sat on the couch with a cup of coffee. "We don't have much time. I will explain on our way there." Rose set her coffee down and headed for the door

Heart was hoping to stay home and play today. "Huh? Where are we going?"

"We are going to the library." She exited through the door. "Now come on."

"*Sigh* Fine." Heart caught up with Rose. "Why are we going?"

Rose Spade walked and talked. "Well after I dropped you off at school I thought that I would get you a book to read. The librarian there tried to help me find a book. I told her about how you love learning new things and we started talking about magic. I told her how you were supposed to start learning about it before we moved and she offered to teach you. We're here."

Heart looked at the huge tree. "This is the library?"

"Yes it is. I think it is such a beautiful tree. Don't you?"

Heart didn't really find beauty in nature but knew his mom did. "Yeah it is real pretty."

Rose walked up to the door and knocked twice.

After a minute passed a purple alicorn answered the door. "Hi Rose Spade. How are you?"

Rose gave a polite smile and bowed. "I'm fine. How are you princess?"

"I am doing quite well." Twilight looked down at Heart's Vision. "What is your name?"

Heart looked up to Rose. Rose gestured with her head towards Twilight. "Go on sweetie. Introduce yourself."

Heart looked at Twilight. "My name is Heart's Vision."

"What an interesting name."

Rose got Twilight's attention. "I wanted to know a few things about how your going to teach him. Will this be a regular thing and if so how often?"

Twilight had thought about this before hand. "It is up to you. We can make it a weekly event if you would like. You can come by and drop him off every Saturday."

"That would be great. Are you busy today?"

"Not at all. I am free if you would like you can leave him here and I can begin teaching him."

"Sounds like a plan." Rose looked down to Heart. "I am going to leave you with ms Sparkle. You behave for her. Once your done you can walk home. You do know the way home right?"

Heart nodded his head. "I will behave and I know the way home."

Rose left towards home. Twilight gestured for Heart to come in. "Come in. I normally have my assistant make snacks but he is away right now."

The colt walked into the library. The tree was well lit. He could see the large amount of books stacked on the shelves. "You said that you would teach me but what exactly will you be teaching me?"

Twilight levitated a book from the top shelf. "I will be teaching you how to use your magic. The first thing I will teach you is a levitation spell. This book is a beginner spell book. Our first goal it to learn every spell in this book."

"How many spells are in it?"

"It has one hundred novice spells."

"That it a lot of spells."

"I don't expect you to learn them overnight. It will probably take you weeks to learn the levitation spell. How about we get started."

Heart wasn't sure about this. "I guess."

Twilight placed the book on the floor. "Ok. I want you to try to lift this book with your magic."

Heart looked at the book. He focused on it. It tried as hard as he could. Sparks shot out of his horn but the book did not move. "I can't"

Twilight reassured him. "I didn't expect you to. I just wanted to make sure. Now when you do it this time I want you to not focus on the book. I want you to focus on your core. I want you to imagine an energy flowing through your body. Then I want you to channel that energy through your horn. Use that to lift the book."

"Ok." Heart closed his eyes. He imagined a raw energy flowing through his body as Twilight told him to. Then he imagined it going through his horn and lifting the book.

Twilight made her way next to the colt. She whispered in his ear. "Open your eyes."

Heart opened his eye to see the book flouting three feet above the floor. He had a wide smile. His magic aura was jet black. He made it wave back and forth in the air. "Ha. I did it. I did it princess."

"I see. Put it down now. Do it gentle. And don't call me princess. Call me Twilight."

Heart levitated it down. It wasn't very steady though. It wobbled and speed up and slowed down randomly. It reached the floor with a light thud. "I can't believe I did that. It was so cool."

"I am even surprised you did it. I thought it would take weeks for you to learn it. I have never seen any pony learn so fast and I have never seen a black aura color."

"Momma always says that I am a fast learner."

"She said you were but I didn't expect this. You learned the spell faster than I did and my cutie mark represents my skill with magic. Who knows you might have one as well."

Heart didn't believe he had gotten his cutie mark but checked his flank to be sure. Unfortunately he was right. His flank was blank except for his coat pattern.

Twilight gave him a pat on the back. "It is ok. You will find your talent one day."

Heart's Vision thought to himself. _'It doesn't matter. Al it is a dumb picture on my flank. There is more important problems in this world.'_

**A/N: Well that is the first chapter. I am not that great at beginnings but I hope you enjoyed. Thank you DLB for helping me with this story. Tell next time have a great day/night. And don't forget to review! ****J**


	2. Heart of a crusader

**A/N: This chapter is to mostly show that this story won't be dread the entire time. There will be happy moments. Enjoy and don't forget to review ****J**

Chapter 2: Heart of a crusader.

Heart's vision waited near the door half awake. "Why are we up this early?"

Rose Spade walked past her son and out the door. The first light of the day shined on Equestria. "I have to go sign those papers for Cheerilee. I forgot to do it Saturday so I have to do it today. There is no point in me go to the school house coming back and waking you up so I can go back again. You will be a little early so what? It will give you time to set your things up and meet some of the other children."

Heart followed his mother. _' Don't want to meet the other children if their anything like that pink pony I met Friday.' _They continued walking tell they arrived at the school house. _'I hope today ends up better than last time.'_

Rose and Heart opened the door to the school house. Cheerilee was behind her desk grading work. "Cheerilee I am here to sign those papers."

"You where suppose to come here Saturday. Not Monday." Cheerilee looked at Heart. "Did some pony forget to tell you?"

Heart didn't tell Rose about what happened Friday. "I am sorry. I was told. It slipped my mind is all."

The teacher turned back to the adult unicorn. "Oh. Well that is fine. Let me get the papers. If Heart wants he can go wait outside. The other children will be here soon."

Rose looked at her son. "Go ahead. You can't make friends if hang around the adults."

Heart's Vision went outside. There was enough light to see everything clearly. A ball was placed by the wall of the school house. _'Shouldn't play with other kids toys. There is nothing else to do though. I won't play with it I will practice with it.'_ Heart focus on his magic as he had done with Twilight. The ball became enveloped with his dark aura. He moved it left and right as fast as he could without losing control. He could see the ball blur as it gained speed. He tried something else that Twilight told him would be challenging. He tried to move the ball as gently as he could. It slowly floated down to the grass in a smooth movement. Not shaking or moving erratically. It took more focus than moving as fast as possible. Heart herd laughter in the distance. He placed the ball back where he found it.

A yellow earth pony, a orange Pegasus, and a white unicorn approached him. The earth pony was the first to talk. "You said that you don't have your cutie mark right?"

Heart wasn't sure where this was going. "Y-yeah?"

The earth pony looked at her companions with a smile. "I'm Apple Bloom."

The Pegasus in the center spoke next. "I'm Scootaloo."

The unicorn on the right was last. "I'm Sweetie Belle."

In unison the three ponies spoke. "together we're the CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!"

Heart cringed at the ponies yelling point blank in his face. "Owwww."

The CMC ignored the pony in pain. Apple Bloom continued their offer. "We want you to become a member."

Heart wasn't sure how to react to this. "What do you do?"

Scootaloo hit Apple Bloom in the side. "I told you we should have said what we do in the introduction."

Apple Bloom gave Scootaloo a mean look. "Every time we say it ponies still ask what the club is about. I thought he would ask. I wanted to prevent us from wasting our breath!"

Sweetie Belle butted in. "Both of you calm down. Your making us look bad."

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo turned back to there potential member. Apple Bloom proceeded to explain there club. "We are on a never ending quest to find our cutie marks."

Sweetie Belle pointed out Apple Bloom's flaw. "It isn't a never ending quest."

Scootaloo commented. "It seems like it."

Apple Bloom tried reassuring her friend. "Don't think like that. We will get them one day."

Sweetie Belle wasn't dropping it. "So it isn't a never ending quest."

Apple Bloom retorted. "Fine it isn't a never ending quest. Is that what you wanted to hear? There you go."

Scootaloo joined in. "Sometimes it seems like you read grammar books in your spare time."

"That isn't true. I like to…"

The colt sat in silence as the friends continued to argue. _'These are some strange fillies. Should I join there club? They seem to legitimately want me as a friend. Might as well. I don't want to be alone like before.' _Heart interrupted the arguing "I will join."

The three fillies turned to him. Scootaloo took the lead. "Cool! After school we will take you to our head quarters. For now how about we play ball?"

Heart looked at the ball he had recently been messing with. "That ball is yours?"

Apple Bloom answered him. "It is actually mine but we always share it."

"I would like that." Heart smiled. _'Maybe it won't be so bad here after all.'_

Apple Bloom ran for the ball. She was followed by Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. They began kicking the ball to each other. Scootaloo stopped and turned to the colt. "Come on new kid."

Heart trotted to them. "My name is Heart's Vision by the way." The CMC played with their new to be member until Cheerilee called them inside.

Cheerilee waited for the all the children to come inside. "Before we begin our lesson children we are going to change seats. I already have a seating arrangement planned out. I want all of you to grab your stuff and line up at the front of the class. When I call your name take your stuff to your new desk." She walked to the front right desk looking from the front of the class to the back. She tapped on it. "Heart's Vision." He grabbed his stuff and began to put it in his desk. Cheerilee moved to the next desk of the front row. "Diamond Tiara."

Heart didn't know any members of the class by name with the exception of the CMC. He paid no attention until she came close to him.

"I have to sit next to him? Eww. He is sick or something." She placed her stuff on the desk.

Heart looked at the snobby pony. _'Not her. Maybe I can ask Cheerilee to move me.'_ He finished placing his stuff in his desk. "Ms Cheerilee can I change places with a pony?"

Cheerilee gave him dirty look. "No. After how you acted Friday you have to be on the front row."

His heart sank. _'No pony can say I didn't try.' _All the ponies were seated. Diamond Tiara was placed to his right. Behind him was the grey earth pony with the blue glasses. The only other pony in range of him was a short chubby colt. _'This is great. None of the ponies I met are near me.'_

"Hey albino."

Heart looked at Diamond Tiara. "I already told you. I'm not an albino."

The grey pony behind him spoke up. "Don't lie albino. Lies don't get you anywhere."

Diamond agreed with the grey pony. "That's right Silver Spoon. Why do you deny it albino?"

Heart kept his calm. "I am not an albino. It is a coincidence, nothing more."

Tiara was not done. "It is not just Silver Spoon. The whole class knows." She looked behind her. "Snips. You know that albino here is an albino right."

Snips didn't catch on at first. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Tiara gave give him a glare that foretold what would happen if he didn't agree with her. Snips knew what she wanted him to do. "Yeah, of course I know." Snips looked at Heart. "Albino."

Heart looked at the pony in disbelief. _'looks like school is going to be miserable, as always.'_

The day went on. Every now and then one of the fillies would make a rude comment. It started to take a toll on Heart's Vision. The class ended and all the students ran out as fast as possible. Heart moseyed towards the door. He opened it to find the CMC waiting outside for him.

Scootaloo was on her scooter with Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle in a wagon connected to the scooter. "Come on HV. We don't have all day."

Heart gave Scootaloo a funny look. "HV?"

"Your name takes way too much effort to say. So I'm going to call you HV."

"I've had worse." He jumped into the back of the wagon. "I have to tell my mom where I'm going though." They headed back to his house. He jumped out and ran inside. He was so happy to have some ponies to play with. _'I can't wait to tell momma.'_ He opened the door to see his mom passed out on the couch, again. _'I still can go play. I will leave a note explaining what I am doing.'_ He wrote down what was going on. He tried doing it by levitating the pencil. It came out messy but legible. He left and rejoined the CMC. "So where are we going exactly?"

Apple Bloom enlightened him. "We have a tree house in a secluded part of Sweet Apple Acres. It is the HQ for the Cutie Mark Crusaders."

"Sweet Apple Acres?"

"It is my family farm. We grow all kinds of stuff. Like red apples or green apples. Sometimes we get yellow apples."

Heart avoided that land mine. "What will we do once we get to your HQ?"

"You will take the initiation ritual. We will have an order placed for your member outfit and you will be a member."

"Who makes your outfits?"

Sweetie Belle took over the conversation. "My sister Rarity makes our outfits. She makes dresses. She is also wears one of the elements of harmony."

"Elements of harmony?"

"They are some fancy stones that have some kind of magic powers. I don't know much. If you want to more your going to have to ask some pony else."

"Who should I ask?"

"I would say ask my sis but I'm not sure she knows much either. Maybe Twilight can help you out."

Heart was going to press further but Scootaloo was faster. "We're here." The group dismounted and headed inside. The CMC initiated Heart into their group. Which was a lot longer than he thought it would be. He thought it would be a simple one or two line oath or something. They just kept going on with the synonyms for friends. It was seemingly never ending. Finally Sweetie Belle finished and all heart had to say was.

"Yes."

Sweetie Belle looked at Scootaloo. "Finally. I thought you were going to shorten it Scootaloo."

"I thought Apple Bloom was supposed to."

"I thought Sweetie Belle was going to change it."

Heart broke the circle of blame before it could escalate. "I could edit it."

The three looked at him. "What would you come up with?"

Heart thought for a minute. "How about…Do you swear to take the ideals of the Cutie Mark Crusaders in there entirety and accept them as your own? Do you swear to comment yourself wholeheartedly to its cause? Do you swear to help every brother or sister in their quest even after you have completed your's? By the power given to me by my fellow members I pronounce you a Cutie Mark Crusader."

The CMC stood speechless.

"Was it that bad?"

Scootaloo was the first to escape the grasp of shock. "That was so cool. Did you just make that on the spot? I have to write that down."

Sweetie Belle commented. "That was way better than Scootaloo's."

"Hey."

"Well am I right?"

Scootaloo gave a huff. "Yeah."

The four spent the rest of the day planning out ideas how to get their cutie marks. Heart wasn't that into it since he didn't really care about getting his cutie mark but he did care about having friends so he dealt with it. After an hour or two they had to separate and go home. Scootaloo was nice enough to give Sweetie Belle and Heart's Vision a ride home. Sweetie Belle was dropped off first. Scootaloo and Heart arrived at his home. Yelling could be heard through the thin walls.

Scootaloo was worried for Heart. "Are you going to be ok? It sounds like something big is going down in there."

Heart let out a sigh. "Yeah. I will be fine. Go ahead and go home. This is my problem not your's."

Scootaloo wasn't sure what to do so she headed home as she was told. Heart walked up the steps. By the time he reached the door the yelling had stopped and the crying began. He opened the door. As he entered he could hear the back door slam shut. Rose spade was sitting on the couch sobbing. He approached her. The note he left on the fridge was not moved. He grabbed it with his magic and crumbled it up before throwing it in the trash. He hugged his mother. Tears soaked his shoulder. "It's ok momma. Everything will be alright." Rose tried to say something but she was crying too fiercely to make since. "Shh. Shh. Don't try. Just calm down. I love you. Everything is alright. I am right here. It's ok. I love you and I will always be here for you."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. I sure love knowing how I did. Because writing is for the reader. But I can't know how I did if you DON'T REVIEW! I hope every one has a great day/night.**


	3. So little time

Chapter 3: So little time.

The school days passed quicker after Heart's Vision became a crusader. Before he knew it Saturday had come. He knocked on the library door. The door opened but Twilight was not the one who opened it. Heart was eye to eye with a purple baby dragon. He was not shocked. "Who are you?"

"I am Spike. The better question is who are you?"

"I am Heart's vision. Is Twilight here?"

"Why do you…"

Twilight came up behind Spike and cut him off. "This is my student Spike. While you were away I met this nice mare who was interested in finding a magic teacher for her son. This is that mare's son."

Spike looked at Twilight. "Thanks for keeping me in the loop." Spike walked away from the conversation.

Twilight changed her focus back to Heart. "Sorry for him. He is usually so polite."

"It's fine. Can we begin?"

"Sure. Come inside and we can get started." Twilight moved from the doorway.

Heart followed her inside. "I have been practicing what you taught me. I think I am ready to learn something new."

"Slow down my little pony. Learning magic takes time. Don't rush it."

"But I am ready for the next lesson."

"I will be the judge of that. Levitate one of the books from the top shelf."

Heart wanted to get this over as quickly as possible. _'I'll do you one better.'_ He closed his eyes and focused on his core. Instead of levitating one book from the shelf he took every book off every shelf. He moved each book around in different directions and at different speeds. Showing his skill with the spell. "I am ready for something new."

Twilight wasn't sure if to be impressed or aggravated at her student's arrogance. "Put them all back."

Heart did as she told. "So will we move on now?"

"I see no reason why not. We will learn a luminescent spell. It is a useful spell to have. I want you to imagine your core again but instead of focusing it on an object I want you to let it emit from you."

Heart did as he was told. He wasn't sure how much force to give his magic and ended up releasing a shock wave. All the papers flew away from him. Books flew off shelves and Twilight was knocked back a few feet.

"What was that? I wanted you to create a light not a bomb!"

"I am sorry Twilight. I wasn't sure how much force to put into it. Don't be mad."

Twilight used her magic to gather the papers and books. "I am not mad. I am more surprised than anything. That takes a lot of power to perform. How about you tone it down. Be careful when trying new spells. Try to guess how much energy it take to perform it and limit yourself. Try again."

"Ok." Heart tried again but used very little energy. His horn glowed. If it wasn't for it being day it probably would have lit up the room. "Yes. What is next?"

"Slow down. You haven't even tried this spell out enough. These things take time."

"I can perform this spell why not learn a new one? If you have learned something then one needs to move on and learn something new. It isn't productive to stop."

"You are not stopping. You are honing you skill with that particular spell."

"I can hone my skill when you aren't around. We only have so long together."

Twilight saw his logic. _'Maybe I can get a more difficult spell and it will show him that it doesn't always have to be fast.'_ She floated a book from the middle shelf. "Fine. I want you to perform this spell." Twilight floated the book in front of him.

Heart read. "A bubble shield spell?"

"Yes. It is a higher level spell. As the book states it has to have certain properties to be effective."

Heart studied the spell for a minute. He looked at Twilight. "I think I can perform this."

"Then show me"

The colt closed his eyes and focused. He gathered the energy and imagined a bubble around himself. Making sure that it wasn't to thin in any places. Keeping his concentration on the entirety of the bubble at the same. Heart opened his eyes. A dark bubble surrounded him. It was small and nearly touched him at certain points. "Ha I did it! See, I told you I was ready."

"The test is not over. This is suppose to be a shield. I will send a pulse of energy at you. Even if it breaks your shield it won't hurt you. Are you ready?"

Heart smiled. "When you are."

Twilight wasn't sure how to take his smile. She changed to a fighting stance. She lobbed a ball of magic at the small shield. The ball made contact with the top of the sphere. It shimmered as it made contact but held the invading force at bay. "What! You actually withstood it? I haven't taught you anything about projectile magic. How did you do it?"

The young unicorn felt proud of himself. "I have always liked to learn. The best way to learn is by reading. Before I moved to Pony Ville I read all sorts of books. I read some physics books. You said that you were going to send a pulse of energy so I predicted where it would land on my shield and gave it extra strength."

"That is not the point of a bubble shield. It is to surround yourself so that if something comes from any direction it will be stopped."

"But as the book says it soaks up your power at an alarming rate. I had no hope to defend against you attack if I distributed my power equally throughout my shield. You are stronger than me. My only hope was to focus my power to counter a small portion of yours."

Twilight was amazed by the speed he could learn. "I am glad you performed the spell but you have to pace yourself. Magic takes patience. If you rush it you could hurt yourself or some pony around you. Do you want to hurt an innocent pony?"

Heart stopped and thought, _'She is right, I don't want to hurt any pony.'_ He dropped his barrier. "I don't want to hurt any pony but I want to learn as much as I can."

"I will teach you as much as I know but it will take time."

"Ok I will slow down." Heart had something to ask and he figured this was a good of a time as any. "I want to know something else. It is magic related so it kind of fits into your teaching area."

"What do you want to know?"

"I wanted to know about the elements of harmony. Sweetie Belle said her sister had one but Sweetie didn't know much about them. She told me to ask you about them."

Twilight loved sharing her knowledge but wasn't sure about this subject. "I don't know everything myself. There is six elements. Honesty, loyalty, laughter, generosity, kindness, and magic. My friends can bare the element they represent. Only if we are in harmony can we use the elements. They provide great power and we have used them to save Equestria on several occasions."

"Where are they now?"

"We had to give them up to restore the tree of harmony."

"What happens if you need them again?"

"That is the problem. We will have to face what ever threat that falls on Equestria without them."

"What if the threat is too strong?"

"I don't know. I am sure princesses Celestia will come up with something. Let us get off this subject. I want to teach you one more spell before you leave. It will be getting cold soon and this spell will be very useful."

"What is the spell?"

"It is a heat spell. It by itself is useful but if you practice it can be used for many things. There is two main general ways to use it. To slightly warm a large area or give a single point extreme amounts of heat…"

Heart learned the new spell and left for home. _'I wish I could spend more time with her. I should ask momma if I can come here more often or at least stay here longer on Saturdays.'_ Heart walked into his home.

Rose Spade sat on the couch listing from left to right.

"Momma I learned three new spells today. Isn't that great."

Rose looked at him confused. "Who are you?" Her words were slurred.

Heart quickly realized the problem. _'She took her medicine already. She needs to go lay down.'_ He walked up next to the couch. "Come on. You need to go lay down."

"But if I go lay down now I will miss my date."

"Go to bed. You don't have a date."

"Yeah I do. I'm not some loser. He will be here any minute."

'_This is useless. I guess I will try a different route.'_ "You look so tired though. Why don't you go lay down and I will wake you when he gets here?"

"I am pretty tired. That is a great idea. Make sure to wake me up though. I don't want to miss him."

"I will make sure. Now let me help you." Heart helped Rose stand up and led her to her room. She used him as a crutch since she couldn't stand on her own. He helped her lay down and used his magic to cover her with the sheets. "Goodnight Momma." He went to the living room and sat on the couch. _'I wonder if bubba is home.' _

As if on queue the front door opened. Fire Flash walked in with a saddle pack.

Heart instantly grew happy. "Hey bubba. Where have you been?'

Flash rolled his eyes. "I have been at work. Where do you think I have been?"

Heart shrugged. "I didn't know. What do you even do at work?"

Flash was going to yell but needed to know something first. "Where is mom?"

"She is in bed."

"Did she take her medicine?"

"Yeah. I had to help her in bed."

"I don't what you did. I am going to the room. Do not go in there."

"What about when I get tired?"

Fire Flash raised his voice. "You can go in there at bed time! Just don't go in there for like thirty minutes."

"Ok."

Fire Flash walked to the room with his saddle pack.

It was seconds after the room door closed that Heart realized he had nothing to do. He went to the room and opened the door. "I have nothing to do. I need my ball."

Fire Flash was sitting on the floor with the pack open in front of him. His left fore hoof had a plastic bag with some white substance in it. His voice boomed in Heart's ears. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! I told you to NOT come in here!"

Heart cowered in the doorway. "I just wanted my ball."

Flash looked at his brothers bed. The ball sat in the center. Flash stood up and grabbed it in his hooves. "You want you ball? Here you go." Flashed threw the ball at his brothers face with at much force as he could muster. The ball made contacted with Heart's left cheek. It bounced off his face and back into the room. Heart ran out of the room, jumped on the couch and held his face. The black Pegasus shook his head. "Dumb brat."

After twenty minutes Fire Flash came into the living room with the now empty saddle pack. Heart sat on the couch with a saddened expression. "What was in that pack?"

Flash felt no sympathy for the unicorn. "Some stuff for work."

"For work? That bag had some white stuff in it. What was it?"

Flash didn't know heart saw the bag. "It was…flour. Yeah flour."

"Why do you need flour at work? Do you make cakes?"

"I don't bake cakes. What kind of job is that?"

"Then why do you have flour?"

"Because…I am a transport…things."

"Like flour?"

"Exactly! I transport things like flour."

"Ok. Can I go and get my ball now?"

"Sure."

Heart jumped off the couch and ran to the room to get his ball.

Fire Flash walked out the front door. "Why do I have to deal with that worthless shit?"

**A/N: Look at that. Twilight be name dropping like that. For those who don't get the "Flour" it is coke. Wanted to point that out for any who didn't get it. I hope every one has a wonderful day/night and don't forget to review ****J**


	4. But who will save you?

Chapter 4: But who will save you?

Heart's Vision sat in bed after waking up. _'What time is it?'_ He looked out the window between his bed and Flash's. The sun was high in the sky. Flash was not in his bed. His covers had been throw off the bed. The bedroom door was wide open. Heart closed his eyes trying to fall back asleep. _'This feels wrong. Was I suppose to do something today?' _Three knocks echoed down the hallway from the front door. Heart made his way down the hallway. Rose's bedroom door was open. She lay in bed sleeping. Heart opened the front door.

Scootaloo stood on the steps smiling. "Hey HV. We wanted to know if your ready to go crusading."

Heart had a questioning look. "We?"

Apple Bloom leaned to the right from behind Scootaloo. Sweetie Belle leaned to left in the same way.

Heart nodded. "I see. I guess we can but I need to tell my mom."

"Ok we will be waiting."

Heart closed the door. He couldn't find any paper so her wrote on a paper towel. He said he would be with friends and would be back later. He left one note on the fridge and one in his bed. The colt headed outside with his friends. "What are we doing first?"

Sweetie Belle got in Heart's face "We're going to get our cutie marks in roof painting."

Heart leaned back. "How are we going to do that and are you supposed to paint roofs?"

"There is a house not far from here. The owner agreed to let us do it as long we don't charge her. She is letting us paint hers so I guess your supposed to."

"Well if she wants it painted I guess we can."

The four of them arrived at the home. The walls were painted a bright yellow with a dark brown tiling on the roof. It had two floors. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo disappeared behind the home as Sweetie Belle explained what the two where doing. "They are going to get the paint and the ladder. We need to get up there and paint all of it."

Heart looked at the home. "We have to go all the way up there?"

"Of course silly. How would we paint the roof if we don't get on it?"

He hadn't thought about it. He was just happy to spend time with his friends. "I wasn't thinking about it."

Scootaloo came from behind the house. "Are you coming? We set up the ladder and need help getting the paint up."

Sweetie Belle turned to Scootaloo. "You were suppose to bring the ladder up here."

"That thing is heavy. I didn't want to carry it all the way up here."

"Let's go then. The sooner we do this the sooner we get our cutie marks."

Sweetie Belle and Heart's Vision followed Scootaloo to the back yard. The tall ladder leaned on the home leading up to the roof. Three buckets of pink paint laid at the foot of the ladder.

Scootaloo walked up to the buckets and tapped the top of one. "We need to get these up there." She pointed to the roof.

Apple Bloom peered over the roof's ledge. "It would be easier if Scootaloo would FLY."

"I already told you that I can't fly. And I wouldn't need to if Sweetie could use her magic and do that weird floaty thingy."

Sweetie defended herself. "It is really difficult. It isn't something you learn in a day. And it is called levitation."

Scootaloo rolled her eyes. "There you are again with your fancy smancy dictionary words."

"It isn't fancy. That is what it is called."

Sweetie and Scootaloo kept going back and fourth. Giving Heart time to think to himself. '_This is easy. I will levitate them up there.'_ Heart was about to step forward and use his magic. _'Wait, what would they think of me? If Scootaloo can't fly and Sweetie doesn't know magic will they think badly of me for using my skill?' _Heart zoned out and let his imagination run wild.

_Heart stepped forward and levitated the paint onto the roof. Scootaloo and Sweetie looked at Heart then the roof. Then back to Heart. Sweetie Belle made an ugly face. "What was that about?"_

_Heart responded a little smugly. "I simple saved us some trouble."_

_Scootaloo had an maddened expression. "No you just wanted to show off. Why you want to do something like that?"_

_Heart wasn't expected the harsh reaction. "What? No I wanted save us from unnecessary work."_

_Sweetie Belle got in Heart's face. "You are a worthless show off. Leave now. We don't want you as a crusader."_

_Heart cowered and answered in a pitiful tone. "What? But I just wanted to help."_

_Apple Bloom responded from the roof. "And we just want you to LEAVE."_

"_But. But we were going to…"_

_Apple Bloom cut him off. "I said leave!" She kicked the paint buckets down. They landed on Heart's head knocking him out. _

"Hey! Is any pony home?" Scootaloo waved her right foreleg in front of Heart's face.

"Huh?"

"You kind of zoned out there. Did you here the plan?"

"No. What is the plan."

"One of us will stay down here and tie a rope that Apple Bloom throws down to the buckets. We will pull the paint up from the roof once they are tied. Can either of you tie the rope to the buckets?"

Sweetie belle hopped forward. "I can. Rarity lets me tie bows to her dresses all the time."

Scootaloo started climbing the ladder. "Looks like we are climbing HV."

Heart held the ladder making sure it didn't fall while the Pegasus climbed the ladder. She reached the top.

"Come on HV I will hold the ladder."

The colt climbed up the ladder. He reached a little over half way up and The orange filly keeping him safe decided she had something to say.

"Sweetie looks tiny from up here."

Heart looked down. The ground looked distorted to him. Fear rushed through his veins. _'Oh Celestia I am high up.'_

"Hurry up HV. We don't have all day."

Heart continued climbing wanting to be on stable ground again. He reached the roof. Apple Bloom had the rope under her left fore hoof making sure it didn't go off the edge. "When Sweetie finishes tying this to the bucket I am goin to need one of yall to help me pull it up."

Scootaloo offered her help. "I'll do it."

Sweetie's voice called from the ground. "It is ready. Pull it up when you are."

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo took the rope in their mouths and steadily backed up pulling the paint closer to the roof. Once it hit the ledge Heart went to the edge and placed it. Sweetie had tied the rope into a bow on the paint's handle.

Scootaloo saw the bow and leaned over the edge of the roof to talk to the unicorn on the ground. "Really Sweetie Belle, a bow?"

Sweetie looked at the Pegasus. "It makes it look pretty."

"I doesn't need to be pretty. You need to stop hanging around Rarity so much. Before to long you will try to make me a dress. Then you and I are going to have some problems."

"Send the rope back down so I can tie the next one."

"Is it untied Apple Bloom?"

The earth pony finished pulling the rope from around the handle. "Yep."

Scootaloo kicked the rope down to Sweetie. She looked at the sealed container of paint. "How are we going to open this?" Every pony looked around for something to pry the lid with but they had brought nothing to do it with.

Heart had an idea pop up in his mind. "I know." He stuck his head down and tried to pull the metal lid off with his horn. After a few seconds of positioning and prying the lid popped off. "Ha!" The paint inside was pink. "Pink?"

Apple Bloom shrugged. "This is the paint that she gave us."

"This house is going to look like a very big cupcake."

Scootaloo butted in. "I wish I had a cupcake."

The fillies and colt continued their processes of transferring paint from the ground to the roof. After all three cans had been brought up Sweetie Belle made her way up to the roof. The four young ponies each took a brush and started painting the part of the roof opposite from the ladder. Scootaloo and heart had to share a paint bucket. After hours of painting they finished most of it. A small square of unpainted brown surrounded the ladder.

Scootaloo spit the paint brush out of her mouth. "That is it. We ran out of paint."

Apple Bloom followed Scootaloo's lead. "Does that mean we're done."

"I guess."

Sweetie Belle spit her brush out. "Do we have our cutie marks." She looked at her flank smiling until she realized it was blank. The other fillies did as her and as she did became disappointed.

Heart knew he didn't get his and consoled his friends. "It is ok. We can get our cutie marks another day. As long as we have each other it will be ok."

Sweetie said what the others thought. "Your right. I don't think I would want a cutie mark for painting roofs any way."

Scootaloo agreed as well as Apple Bloom. They had to get down and Sweetie Belle was the closest to the ladder and started her decent. Scootaloo held the ladder. Heart was to Scootaloo's left and Apple Bloom to her right watching Sweetie descend. Scootaloo shook the ladder to mess with Sweetie.

Sweetie stopped only a few rungs down and looked up at the playful Pegasus. "Don't do that."

Apple Bloom hit Scootaloo in the shoulder for messing with Sweetie. She hit too hard though and Scootaloo lost her grip on the ladder. It leaned and started falling. Sweetie flew off it. She was going to hit the ground and get hurt. Heart saw what was happening. "NO!" Without thinking he grabbed Sweetie Belle with his magic. She levitated five feet from the ground. He gently put her on the ground.

Scootaloo turned her attention from the horrible accident that almost happened to the pony who stopped it. "Did you just use magic?"

Heart cowered believing his vision would come true. "Y-yeah. Don't be mad at me. I promise I wasn't trying to show off or anything."

Apple Bloom Came closer to the frightened pony. "We know you aren't trying to show off. You just saved Sweetie Belle. It is a good thing you know magic."

Scootaloo bumped Apple Bloom to the side. "It is really cool."

Heart smiled. "You really think so?"

Sweetie called from the ground. "YEAH!"

Heart set the ladder back up so Apple Bloom and Scootaloo could get down. But after Apple Bloom went down Scootaloo hesitated. "What's wrong Scootaloo?"

Scootaloo looked at heart. "Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to know if… If you…"

"If I would what?"

"I wanted know if you would float me down."

Heart looked confused. "Why do you want me to do that?"

Scootaloo looked away. "Forget it I will take the ladder."

The colt stopped her. "Whoa hold up. Just tell why you want me to and I will do it."

Scootaloo talked low enough so that the others wouldn't hear her. "I want you to float me down so I can know how it feels to fly."

Heart gave her a warm smile. "Of course I will."

"Thank you."

Heart surrounded her in magic and lifted her into the air. He moved her in a fashion that mimicked the way a Pegasus flies. He moved her in zigzag motions on her way down. She spread her wings so that it felt real to her. The grin on her face was priceless to Heart. Her mane whipped as the air passed by her. As a finally he made her do a loop before setting her on the ground. He wasn't sure if he had ever seen a pony so happy with something he gave them. The entire time his smile had only grown. _'I don't think anything can ruin this day.'_

The CMC were tired after painting the roof and split up for the day. Heart headed home. He walked into the living room. He looked on the couch for Rose Spade but she wasn't there. He went to her room. She wasn't there either. He walked back into the living room. He noticed a note that wasn't his on the fridge. "Going grocery shopping. Will be back in a little while." _'Wonder if bubba is home.'_ He went to his room. Fire Flash was laying on the bed counting his bits. "Hey bubba. Do you want to do something?"

Fire Flash didn't look at Heart's Vision. "No. Go away."

Heart walked closed and sat right next to the bed. "Come on. We haven't done anything in a long time."

"Because there is nothing to do and you annoy me."

Heart rocked his brother back and forth with his fore hooves. "Please bubba. I want to do something."

"I said NO!" He pushed Heart off of him. "Now go away."

Heart grabbed his ball off his bed. "We can play with my ball. Come on catch." Heart tossed the ball at Flash. I was supposed to land softly in front of him but hit his face. It bounced off his face and scattered his bits all of the floor.

Fire Flash grew furious instantly. He jumped off his bed to right in front of Heart. He raised his hoof and hit Heart above his left eye. Heart flew back onto his bed and landed on his back. He was disoriented and didn't get up right away. Fire Flash proceeded to get on top of Heart and pressed his fore hooves onto Heart's throat.

Heart felt the pressure on his wind pipe. Fire Flash pressed harder. The unicorn wasn't getting any air in. "Bubba stop. I can't breath." Flash didn't stop. Heart gasped for air but none could make it to his lungs. His eyes started to roll back into his head. He was moments from passing out.

At the last second Fire Flash backed off. "Now leave me ALONE!"

Heart took a deep breath. Once he had gotten enough oxygen to move he went to the bathroom. He had some cuts above his eye where Fire hit him. He washed away the small amount of blood then went and laid down on the couch. Heart laid on the couch for twenty minutes before Rose Spade came home. Once she came home she noticed Heart on the couch.

"Why are you on the couch sweetie?"

Heart shrugged. "I don't know. I just felt like laying on the couch."

Rose looked closer and noticed that his eye was swollen and he had marks above it. "Did your brother hit you!?"

Heart didn't want his brother to get in trouble. "No. He didn't do this. When I was out crusading I wasn't paying attention and I ran into a wall."

Rose stood for a minute examining him. "If you say so."

Heart looked for the groceries she was suppose to be getting. She had a saddle bag on but it was nowhere near big enough for groceries. "Where are the groceries?"

Rose checked her back. "I went to the market but when I got there I realized that I forgot my bits so I couldn't get any. I will get them tomorrow honey."

Heart looked disappointed. He was looking forward to having food. "Oh, ok."

Rose set her saddlebag down and sat next to her son. She noticed the marks on his neck but thought it was better to let it be.

Heart looked up at her. "Can we play a game?"

"I am sorry sweetie but I have to take my medicine soon."

Heart once again lost any hope he had gained.

**A/N: This is the first chapter with a worry vision. I will be putting more in here but they will most likely not be as vivid as in "When A Rainbow Cries" but they will exist. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Have a good day/night. Don't forget to review ****J**


	5. Heart's goal

**A/N: I have come to realize that this story doesn't show what direction it is gong in. In this chapter I will be trying to show what Heart's overall goal will be. Sorry for not making this clear in previous chapters as I should have. Also, chapter 4 was the day after chapter 3. Don't forget to review ****J**

Chapter 5: Heart's goal.

'_I hope Twilight says yes to my proposition. Momma said I could meet Twilight ever other day after school. If Twilight says yes I should be able to come three times a week. That means I will learn three times as fast! This will be great!' _

Heart's Vision couldn't contain his excitement. He started running to the library. As soon as he arrived he hit the door three times in rapid succession. Spike opened the door. He said nothing as he gestured for the colt to come in. Heart looked around at the library wondering how many of the books held knowledge about magic. "Where is Twilight?"

Before Spike could answer could answer the missing mare appeared from kitchen. "You came early."

"Well I had something to ask you before we get started."

"What do you want to ask me?"

"I already asked my mom and she said yes. I wanted to know if we could increase how often I come here. I was thinking about coming here every other day of the week."

Twilight thought for a minute. "How would that work? Don't you have school and there isn't enough days in a week for it to work out."

"We could do it after. I could come Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and we can skip Friday."

"I guess that would work but we wouldn't have as much time on the week days."

"That is alright. I will be happy as long as we learn something."

"Ok I can do that. Come here after school and I will do my best to teach you something."

"This is great! I can't wait tell Monday." Heart hopped up and down.

Twilight put a hoof on the hyper child. "Calm down. We still have things to learn today."

Heart instantly stopped and saluted Twilight. "Yes ma'am. Ready to learn all you can teach me."

Twilight giggled at the silly unicorn. "Ok but first I need to see how much you have improved over the week. You have been practicing haven't you?"

"Of course I have, Let me show you." Heart took a stance facing the fire place. He concentrated on the logs. It took a few seconds for them to heat up put a small flame ignited the one on top. "See I have been practicing."

Twilight witnessed her students progress but that was not all she taught him. "How about its other form?"

"I can do that one too." Heart's horn started to emit heat. It warmed the room.

The heat was so intense that Twilight had to cover her face with her foreleg. "Stop Heart. You are making it too strong."

The colt stopped. "I was simply showing you how much I improved."

"I have already told you to be careful. If you make that spell too intense it can hurt you."

"I would notice it hurting me wouldn't I?"

"Not necessarily. To prove my point touch your forehead."

"What will that prove?" Heart touched his forehead with his left fore hoof. As soon as he touched it he had to pull back from how hot it was. "How did I not feel it?"

"You were so focused on casting the spell you didn't notice at first and when you got to the point where you could notice you had damaged your pain receptors where you couldn't feel it anymore. I am going to cast a healing spell on you. Sit still." Twilight pointed her horn,. It began to glow and Heart regained feeling. He noticed the heat.

Heart hadn't thought about healing spells until now. "Can you teach me a healing spell?"

"Yeah but they are hard to learn. You have to know anatomy. I can teach you but it will take a lot of time. It isn't like the spells I have taught you. You will have to have to learn everything about pony anatomy before I will let you attempt it."

"Can I use it to heal myself?"

"Yeah but as I said I will not let you attempt it until you learn how the body works."

"I want to learn it. I will learn how the body works and I learn it."

"I can give you some books but we don't have time for you to learn it. Read the books in your free time and when you think your ready I will test you. If you pass then I will teach you the spell. Until that time we will continue to learn basic spells."

Heart wasn't content with the offer she had given but knew better than to push it. "Ok, what spell will we learn today?"

"I was thinking I could teach you a detection spell."

"What kind of detection spell?"

"Well most are the same. All you have to do is analyze a copy of whatever you want to find. You can find nearly anything this way. It is based on what the object is made of so with some practice you can find all sorts of things. The down fall is that there is a short range on the spell. Now I want you to…"

Heart finished up Twilight's lesson. Twilight went upstairs to get Spike after giving Heart the book on pony anatomy. While Twilight was upstairs Heart searched the books on the shelves. He found the book he was looking for. "Healing spells and you." He took it and left.

Shortly after Twilight came down stairs with Spike. "He is such a gifted student. I haven't ever heard of any pony with his natural ability with magic. He might be better than me."

"No pony is better than you Twilight. You are the element of magic. How could he compare to you?"

"I may be the element of magic but that doesn't mean I am the best at it. Take princess Celestia for example. She knows so much more about magic than I do."

"But she has been around for like ever."

"I can't put my hoof on it but there is something different about Heart's Vision. He isn't just gifted in magic, there is something more to it."

Heart dropped the books off at his house. He told Rose Spade that he was going to look for the other Cutie Mark Crusaders. He tried their headquarters first. He found Apple Bloom and Scootaloo inside looking at a rough map of ponyville. Heart was not detected opening the door. "What you two up to?"

Scootaloo was the first to turn and face him. She gave him an extra big smile. "Hey HV. We are just trying to come up with ideas to get our cutie marks. Want to join us?"

"I didn't come all the way out here for nothing. Have you thought of anything yet?"

"Not really. There isn't much we haven't done already."

"We don't have to always search for our cutie marks. We can do other things you know."

"But if we do other things we won't get our cutie marks."

"Do you really want your cutie mark that bad?"

Scootaloo looked at Heart as if he was crazy. "YEAH!"

"Why do you want it so much? What will your cutie mark give you that is so important?"

"It is your cutie mark! What could be more important? It is what makes you special."

Heart shook his head. "No. Your cutie mark doesn't make you special. You are what makes your cutie mark special. It is only a mark. Without you it is nothing. Without it you are just as special. The cutie mark shows what you know in your heart. What you have discovered about yourself. No amount of odd jobs will help you find it. You will find it when the time is right. When you have found that one special thing that makes you unique."

Scootaloo and Apple Bloom stared at the colt. Five seconds passed before Apple Bloom broke the silence. "Do you have this stuff written down somewhere? Cause you are starting to weird me out."

Scootaloo thought a little differently. "I thought it was cool. I think you have to be a the second coolest pony in Ponyville."

Heart liked the complement but was curious. "Who is the first?"

"You really don't know? It is Rainbow Dash. She is the coolest pony in all of Equestria. She is just so awesome. She can do all kinds of cool moves. Flips and rolls. She even has a amazing sonic rainboom."

"If you say so Scoot." Heart changed the subject because he felt Scootaloo might not stop if he didn't. "Where is Sweetie Belle?"

Apple Bloom answered. "She is with Rarity helping her make dresses. She won't be joining us today."

"Well that is too bad. What do you want to do."

"We could play hide and seek."

"Sounds good to me."

The CMC spent the day playing games together. They played until the sun began to set. Apple Bloom didn't have to walk far to get home but Scootaloo and Heart's Vision had a decent walk to get home.

Heart looked around and noticed something was missing. "Hey Scoot where is your scooter?"

Scootaloo looked a little disappointed. "One of the wheels broke and I had to get it fixed. Luckily the pony I brought it to said he would do it for free but it would take him a day. I have to go pick it up tomorrow."

"That sucks but at least you don't have to pay for it."

"Yeah that's true."

"I guess I will see you tomorrow." Heart turned and started walking home.

Scootaloo put a hoof out. "Wait."

The colt faced her. "What?"

Scootaloo lost her confidence and began to play in the dirt with her hoof. "We don't have to split up. I actually don't live that far from you. I was thinking we could walk together."

Heart thought the usually loud and assertive pony was acting odd but saw no harm in walking together. "Sure. We can walk together. It is always nicer having company."

The orange filly retuned to her usual happy state. "Great. Let's get going." The young ponies began their walk home. It was silent for a while before Scootaloo broke it. "I thought it was really cool the way you stopped Sweetie Belle from falling last week."

Heart blew it off. "It was nothing. I did what had to be done, nothing more."

"But she could have been hurt if it wasn't for you."

"I felt that I had to. It wasn't a choice."

"Did you do me that favor because you felt you had to?"

"No. I did that because it made you happy."

"Would you do it again?"

Heart stopped. "Do you want me to?"

"If you wouldn't mind."

The unicorn smiled as he picked Scootaloo up with his magic. "You are a sneaky filly. You know that?"

The Pegasus lit up. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Heart walked along the road with Scootaloo orbiting above him. Scootaloo even let out the occasional wee or yippee.

Scootaloo let Heart know to stop. "Put me down HV. This is my house."

Heart put her down. He turned to the home. It wasn't a lot to look at but was a nice home. The only problem with it wasn't visual. It was the sounds coming from the home. Two voices could be heard. One male and the other female. Something that both small ponies where familiar with.

"This is where we part ways. See you at school tomorrow." Scootaloo began heading for the front door.

Heart used his magic to grab her and turn her around. "No. Come with me."

Scootaoo was shocked by his actions. "But I have to go home. I could get in trouble."

"Don't worry about it. Everything will be alright. Just follow me." Heart put her down and began walking away from the house. He stopped and sat in some grass when he was far enough to not hear the screaming unless he tried to hear it.

Scootaloo sat next to him. "They do this a lot now."

Heart didn't want to stay on the subject but had to say something. "Don't worry about it. There is nothing you can do about it."

"Sometimes I hear them say my name. I don't know what they say but I know they talk about me."

"It is not your fault. You haven't done anything wrong. Grown ups sometimes just fight for silly reasons. Know that it isn't your fault."

Both ponies looked at each other. Scootaloo's eyes started to water. "But they have been looking at me differently lately."

"It isn't your fault. Say it. Say it isn't your fault."

"It isn't my fault."

Heart tried to keep her mind off of it. "Who is Rainbow Dash?"

Scootaloo was not her usual self. She talked low. "She is the best flyer in Equestria."

"What does she look like?"

"She is light blue with a rainbow mane."

"I bet that looks cool while she flies."

"It totally does. She has all kinds of tricks too."

"What kind of tricks?"

Scootaloo and Heart's Vision sat and talked about Rainbow Dash's stunts. She even told him in great detail about the sonic rainboom. After about twenty minutes the yelling in the house had stopped. "I think you can go in now."

"Yeah they have stopped now." Scootaloo stood up and started walking but didn't get far before turning to Heart. "Thank you for helping me. You are a great friend."

"I will always help a friend in need. Don't hesitate to come to me if you need anything."

"I will" Scootaloo turned and went into her home."

Heart was left alone and headed to his house. The walk gave him a little time to think to himself. _'I am glad I was able to help Scoot. It feels good to help another pony. Why do other ponies hurt each other? Strong ponies need to stand up for the weak.'_ Heart came to a realization. _'That's it. I will become stronger and help every pony. I will make every pony happy. I not let any pony get hurt any more. I will be strong for every pony.'_

**A/N: That is this chapter. I hope every one enjoys. Don't forget to review ****J**** I mean it. If you don't review I will send Fire Flash your way. I don't think you want that. I don't want that, but if you don't review I will have no choice. **


	6. No pain no gain

**A/N: I made a mistake. In previous chapter I failed to mention what book Heart's Vision grabbed before leaving. I have fixed it but the 5 of you who already read, he grabbed "Healing spells and you." sorry I messed up. Don't forget to review****J**

Chapter 6: No pain no gain.

Heart's Vision entered his house after walking with Scootaloo. Rose Spade sat on the couch reading a book. Heart ran next to his mother. "Momma, I have figured out what I want to do when I grow up."

Rose set down her book and diverted her attention to her excited colt. "What is that my dear?"

"I want to help every pony I can."

"That is good but how do you plan to help them? You have to have power to help ponies. How do you plan on getting that power?"

Heart lost his excitement. "I-I don't know."

"You must figure this out. How much you can help is decided by how much power you have. Without any power you can't help many ponies."

"But I want to help every pony."

"I am sure you do and I know you will." Rose changed the subject. "How are your studies with the princess going?"

Rose's distraction didn't work on Heart but he thought Rose didn't want to talk about it so he went along with it. "I have been doing really well. I have learned many new spells. I can levitate things." Heart picked up the book with his magic. He set it back down. "I can emit light from my horn." Heart's horn became brighter and lit up the dim room.

Rose was so happy to see what her son had achieved. "Oh I am so proud of you. You know I never was gifted with magic. I can barely levitate anything. I am glad that you can."

"I love learning new spells. I can't wait until I learn a new one."

"What did she say about you coming more often?"

"She said I can come after school Monday and Wednesday."

"That is great. I am sorry I can't help you."

"It's ok momma." Heart had nothing to do for the night and he wasn't ready to sleep. "Can we play a game?"

"I don't see why not."

Rose and Heart played little games like twenty questions until Heart had to go to bed.

All of Sunday Heart played with the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Monday came and Heart dreaded it but went to school. He enjoyed playing with the CMC before school but hated class because Tiara made fun of him at least once before class ended.

Cheerilee waited for all of the students to be seated. "Welcome class. Today we will be talking about our glorious rulers and their political powers."

Heart paid little attention in class most the time but his mind was still being plagued by his thoughts of how to help every pony. The mention of the rulers power intrigued him.

"The princesses hold all the power of the government. Their word is law. They are only few though. Can any pony tell me how they can rule over all of Equestria?" Cheerilee waited to see if any pony knew, none did. "Well if no pony knows. Princess Celestia used to rule it alone but now princess Luna helps her rule. They both have ponies under them who supervise ponies that are under them and so on and so fourth. The princesses have the power but they have a council. The council are elected by the ponies of Equestria. The council is made of nine ponies. Three pegasi, three unicorns, and three earth ponies. They vote on matter of importance and represent the ponies of Equestria. They hold no actual power but if the Princesses go against what they voted on it would not look good since the council represents her subjects. The council is not the princesses only means of advisement though. They also have personal advisers. The personal advisers give their opinions on matters of importance. Does any pony have any questions before I continue?"

Cheerilee paused. Heart raised his hoof. "Yes Heart?"

"How does a adviser become an adviser?"

"He or she has to be personally picked by one of the princesses. The adviser is only an adviser to the princess that picked him. A adviser has no power just as the council. Advisers are different because the princesses has been recorded to go against the council's choices on many occasions, but ever hardly ever went against an advisers word. Let us continue with our lesson now."

Heart paid attention to the rest of the lesson but had thought in the back of his mind. _'That is how I can do it. I will become an adviser of the princess. I can use my influence to help ponies from all over.' _

Cheerilee finished her lesson and surprisingly Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon did not make fun of Heart. Heart was the last one out of class as always. Once he exited he noticed something he had not seen before. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were circling a earth pony with a pale coat and curly red mane. Heart came closer so that he could hear what they were saying.

"What is wrong with your voice? You sound like a broken foal toy." Diamond Tiara made any excuse to give this pony trouble.

"I can't help it." The filly sounded miserable.

Silver Spoon joined in. "Not to mention your ugly hair and snout."

Diamond was inspired by her friends comment. "Yeah you look like a piggy."

"Such an ugly piggy too."

The filly had nothing to defend herself with and coward on the ground as the cruel ponies insulted her.

Heart would not let this innocent filly be hurt in such a way. "Hey stop messing with her."

The two bullies turned from their victim to their new prey. Tiara initiated Heart's punishment for interfering with her fun. "Oh albino why do you have to be so mean? We were just playing with Twist here. Do you feel left out?"

Heart didn't back down. "I won't let you pick on a innocent filly."

Tiara continued her mission. "Your not innocent so how about we play with you? I know your some kind devil pony. You have all kind of weird markings on you, why is that?"

Twist was still laying on the ground but now looked at Heart. Both of the bullies were facing Heart and could not see Twist. Heart saw her and waved his hoof gesturing for her to leave. She quietly snuck away. Heart knew Tiara and Silver Spoon would target him after he interrupted._ 'I would rather be their target then they bring pain to another pony.'_ He thought he was prepared for what Tiara and Spoon would say. "My marks are part of my coat. I have told you this before."

Silver Spoon joined her friend in the fun. "How can we trust you? You are most likely a evil pony, or maybe you are a robot."

"What? I am not a robot. That is silly."

Tiara's grin grew. "Can you prove it?"

"How am I supposed to prove it?"

"Easy, robots don't bleed. Every pony knows that."

"I can bleed."

"How can we trust you? You could be lying to us to cover for yourself."

"I am not going to cut myself so you can see me bleed."

Tiara thought of something. Without saying anything swung her head down. Her tiara made contact with Heart's right cheek. The cut was not deep but enough to make a dribble of blood come out. "I guess you aren't a robot but you could still be a devil pony."

Silver Spoon mouth dropped. She was shocked, but more fearful of what Heart would do in response.

Heart put a hoof to his face, checking the damage. He looked at the crimson on his hoof. "Why do you do these things? Did I do something to you?"

Tiara laughed at him. "You are such a dumb pony. I do these things because it is fun."

"Why is it fun to cause pain to the ponies around you?"

"I don't know why. It just is. You are boring me now so leave before I change my mind."

Heart took his opportunity and headed for the library. He could hear the cruel fillies in the background laughing. _'At least that Twist girl is ok. I do not regret helping her. I better hurry to Twilight. I have wasted enough time as it is.' _

Heart arrived at the library where Twilight was waiting for him. "Hi Heart. What took you so long?" She noticed the cut. "What happened to your cheek?"

Heart didn't think about Twilight seeing it. "Oh my cheek? I uuh… Had an accident at school. Some scissors cut me."

Twilight thought the colt was acting odd but dismissed it. " I will heal you and then we are moving on with the lesson."

"What am I learning today?"

"Today I will teach you a noise cancelling spell."

Heart learned the new spell in the short period of time. He quickly noticed the draw back to the spell. If you made the perimeter of the spell too large some pony could notice that there was no sound. Not to mention the caster couldn't hear anything as well. It was an odd feeling to not hear anything. Most the time he could hear slight noises that were hardly noticeable but when he cast the spell it was nothing but complete silence. Twilight told him to go home and practice once she knew he had learned it.

Heart continued to see Twilight and learned many different spell over a two week period. But he was mainly interested in learning the healing spell. He spent many hours studying the anatomy book at well as the spell book Twilight didn't know he had. He had managed to take a few other spell books over the couple of weeks. The spells Twilight taught him were useful but he wanted to learn more powerful spells. There was a particular mind reading spell he was interested in but it was very advanced and he wasn't sure if he could perform it. The healing spell on the other hoof was not the same. He had studied and thought he was ready.

He lay on his bed at night. Rose had already fallen asleep and Fire Flash was not home. _'I think I am ready. I can't tell Twilight until I am one hundred percent certain though. How can I know though? I can only think of one way. I have to test it and the only way to test it is to injure myself.' _

Heart went to the kitchen. He levitated a knife out of the drawer. He let it hover above his right fore leg. "Here goes nothing." He let the sharp knife slide across his flesh. It left a shallow cut. He placed the knife in the sink. He then concentrated on his wound. His flesh slowly mended together. He was overjoyed to see his hard work pay off. "YES! I did it. I can tell Twilight tomorrow that I am ready for her test." The colt slept soundly that Tuesday night.

Immediately after school Heart ran to the library. He burst in the door scaring Twilight who was reading peacefully. "Ahh! Heart you mustn't run in here like that."

"I am sorry Twilight I just am excited. I think I am ready for your test so that I can learn the healing spell."

The purple unicorn gave him a questioning look. "Really? You think you are ready after such a short time?"

"Yes. I think I am ready."

"Well lets get started." Twilight levitated a desk and a stool to the center of the room. She placed several sheets of papers on it along with a ink well and quill. "Begin when you are ready."

Heart took his seat. He was sure he would pass. The test was very long in caparison to any test he had taken before. He wasn't expecting such a hard test. He finished and gave it to Twilight. After five minutes of grading Twilight gave her verdict. "I am sorry Heart but you failed."

Heart couldn't believe it. "What! I couldn't have failed. I know I can do it."

"You did fail. I think it is because you don't know the names. All was in order besides the names of bones and certain small organs."

"Please let me learn the healing spell I know that I can do it."

"I am sorry but I can't let you. It would be too risky."

"I can do it!" Heart wasn't letting his work be wasted. "I will prove it!" Heart grasped his left fore leg with his magic. He straightened it holding it out in front of him.

Twilight was confused and worried. "What are you doing?"

Heart used more of his strength. He could feel the massive amount of pressure on his limb. He wasn't backing out now. He made the last push. The lower half of his leg let out a wicked crack as it snapped. Both his leg and him screamed in pain.

"HEART! What have you done?!"

"Watch." He gained focus. Slowly his leg mended back together. It took so much concentration and power to fix it. He knew it takes a lot of energy to do it. The majority of unicorns don't have the knowledge or magical strength to perform such a strong healing spell. His leg was fully fixed and functional but the pain remained. His energy was sapped as well. His voice was weak. "I told… you I could… do it." Heart fainted before hearing Twilights response.

Heart woke up an hour later. He was bouncing up and down and didn't understand what was going on. "What? Where am I?"

Twilight stopped walking. "Your awake, good. We need to talk."

"Talk about what and where am I?"

"You are on my back." Twilight levitated him onto the ground. "Now you are on the ground. I was carrying you to the hospital after Spike and I couldn't wake you. Why did you do something so dangerous?"

Heart could barely stand. "I did it to prove that I was ready."

"The only thing you proved is that you still haven't learned to slow down. I don't want you to come for a lesson until NEXT Saturday."

"What? I have to wait a whole week?"

"Yes. Maybe you will learn to be patient."

"That is not fair! I have shown so much improvement!"

"You may be magically gifted but that means nothing if you can't control yourself. I want to hear nothing more on the subject."

Heart hung his head. "Ok."

"Can you walk?"

"Yes. I did heal it properly."

"Go home and remember that I don't want to see you for a week."

"*Sigh* Ok" Heart began to walk home. _'I knew I could do it. If you had believed me I wouldn't have had to hurt myself. I am still going to study at home.'_

**A/N: Come on Heart. Why can't you learn your lesson? I only said it once but FYI Twilight Sparkle is an alicorn in this. Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I hope everyone has a good day/night.**


	7. Jump at the chance

**A/N: ok I am sorry that I did not upload this chapter yesterday as I should have. I was busy helping family. I wrote around 85% of this chapter on Christmas eve but failed to complete it and upload. I was so tired that I fell asleep on my living room floor, sorry. I am sorry if it is lower quality or quantity. As always please review. **

Chapter 7: Jump at the chance.

Heart left ms Cheerilee's class room after her Thursday lesson was complete. The sun was shining but was dimmed by the clouds overhead. It wasn't going to rain for a few days. The air was cool. Not quite cold enough for any clothes but enough for ponies to know that they would need them soon enough. Heart debated what to do in his mind. _'I could go home but momma doesn't know about what happened with Twilight. If I go home she will question me and I will have to tell her.'_

Heart was too caught up in his own mind to notice his fellow Cutie Mark Crusaders walk up to him. Scootaloo broke him from his trance. "HEY!"

Heart shook his head in confusion. "Huh?" He noticed the CMC. "Hey guys. What you up to?"

Sweetie Belle answered. "We wanted to know if you want to hang out. We have something planned to get our cutie marks."

Heart didn't take long to decide that he had nothing better to do. "Sure. What do you have planned?"

Scootaloo walked and talked. "It would be easier for us to show you."

Heart followed his friend. Scootaloo led the group to a bridge just outside of Ponyville. It was a long walk by comparison to any location in Ponyville. The bridge was very large. It had enough room for two carriages to pass by each other. A stream had created a canyon below the bridge. Steep slopes lined the walls. It was over a two hundred foot drop to the stream from the bridge. Heart looked over the edge. "Holy crap that is a long drop!"

Scootaloo pulled a wagon full of gear from behind a bush near the edge of the bridge. "It has to be for what we are going to do."

Heart was scared now "What are we doing that requires this?"

Scootaloo held a rope in her mouth. "Bungee jumping!"

"WHAT!" Heart was freaking out. _'This is insane. I am not jumping off a bridge on purpose. I hate heights.'_

Scootaloo hadn't noticed Heart's reaction. "We are going to tie this rope to our us and jump off the bridge. Nothing bad will happen." The other fillies agreed with Scootaloo.

Heart's mind went racing with what could happen.

_Scootaloo tied the rope around her barrel. "This is going to be so cool." She turned to Heart. "Are you sure you don't want to try?"_

_Heart looked at the filly as if she was crazy. "Hell no!"_

_Scootaloo shrugged her shoulders. "Suit yourself." She jumped off. Spreading her legs as if she was flying. The others watched from the bridge. All was fine until the length of the rope went taunt. She bounced back up as intended but as she went back down the rope circled around her neck. The rope tightened as she went down. She did a small bounce before the rope tied her in a position she could not move. She hung like a piece of dead meat. She was forced to look up as her friends watched her choke. It became harder and harder to breath. She couldn't get any air into her lungs. The more she struggled the tighter the rope became. Heart was too in shock to do anything. Heart watched as his closest friend's life vanished before his eyes. Tears fell from his face onto Scootaloo's corpse._

Heart sat in his vision. His vision felt real to him. A tear rolled down his cheek. He left his horrible dream world when he heard Apple Bloom shout. "Is it ready?"

Sweetie Belle finished securing the rope to the bridge's guard rail. "Ready!"

Apple Bloom looked down at the water below. "Let's do this."

Heart realized what was happening. "NO!" All three of the fillies looked at the colt. "Let me go first. I don't want any of you getting hurt. If something goes wrong I can use my magic to make sure I don't get hurt."

Apple Bloom started untying the rope from around her barrel. "Seems reasonable to me."

Heart sighed in relief. _'No pony will get hurt on my watch.'_ After a minute of tying the rope around Heart and getting in position to jump, he was ready.

Scootaloo was on the other side of the railing with the other CMC. "Everything is ready. Jump when you are."

Heart nodded. He looked down into the river below. _'I wish I hadn't read those physics books. If I hadn't I wouldn't know that at this height that water is like hitting solid stone. Shit! Here goes nothing.' _

Heart jumped. He spread his legs. The ground was disoriented and approaching fast. He fell for maybe six seconds but felt like an eternity to him. He did not scream on the outside but inside he was begging to not die. He felt so weird falling. It horrified him. The rope went taunt and bounced him back up. He was so happy it worked. The rope didn't curl around him. He even smiled from realizing he wasn't going to die. _'Wow that was actually…'_ His thought was cut off as the world went black.

Heart heard voices. He couldn't make out what they were saying. It was gibberish to him. He opened his eyes everything blurred. He could tell he wasn't outside but other than that he was clueless. A few seconds passed and his vision came into focus. He recognized were he was. He was laying on the floor staring at the ceiling of the CMC headquarters. "What is going on?" Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom moved to stand above him. Apple Bloom said something but he couldn't make it out. "What did you say?" He paid close attention to the fillies lips. It helped him understand what she was saying.

"How do you feel?"

"Like crap. Everything is fuzzy. What happened?"

"You hit your head."

"I hit my head? How did I hit my head? I was in the middle of the air?"

"You came back up and hit it on the bridge."

Heart thought about it. "Yeah I guess that makes sense."

"Do you want anything?"

"I could use some headache meds and water."

Apple Bloom left his sight. He heard the door thud. It was muffled but he knew it couldn't be anything else. Scootaloo picked up where Apple Bloom left off. "I am sorry. I didn't think we could get hurt. I am so sorry HV."

Heart waved it off. "It is ok. I am fine. You guys are fine. Everything is fine."

"No it isn't. You could have been seriously hurt."

Heart wasn't fully there and started to say things he normally wouldn't. "I know I could have been hurt. That is why I tested it first. I freaked out right before Apple Bloom jumped because I imagined you jumping and getting hurt. I couldn't let you get hurt when I could stop it. I would rather be hurt than you."

Scootaloo was surprised by what the clot she had known for such a small time would do for her. She was about to say something but Apple Bloom entered the door with a tray in her mouth. It had a fairly large pill and a cup of water. She set it down next to his head. "Hear you go."

Heart sat up and levitated the cup and pill to his mouth. It took a great amount of effort to left the small objects. He swallowed the pill. "That tasted horrible."

The CMC sat in their club house waiting for Heart to tell them he was alright. It took thirty minutes before he regained the majority of his senses. He had not noticed that it was cold. "Is it cold in here?"

The rest of the group nodded. Apple Bloom enlightened Heart. "When it starts getting cold Applejack brings a makeshift fireplace in here but she hasn't brought it yet. We don't have anything to heat it up tell then."

Scootaloo bumped Apple Bloom. "Tell her to bring it out here. I am tired of sitting in the cold."

"She won't bring it out here just because I tell her to. She has more important things to worry about."

Heart stopped the bickering before it escalated. "I can heat it up in here."

All of them looked at him funny. "How?"

"I know a spell."

Apple Bloom was not knowledgeable of unicorn magic. "There is a heating spell?"

"Yep. Let me show you." Heart started to emit heat from his horn. He put a small barrier around the base to keep the heat from damaging his skin. This took much more effort than usual. It took a toll on him.

But Scootaloo was happy. "It feels good. I love being warm. What other cool tricks can you do HV?"

"I know a few more but you will have to wait to see them. I am having trouble performing this one."

The fillies and colt spent the rest of the day mostly talking since Heart wasn't up for any games. Scootaloo explained how they got him to the club house after he was knocked out. They pulled him up with the rope, used the wagon and scooter to bring him to Sweet Apple Acres. He wasn't unconscious for long after setting him in the floor. The day was coming to an end and Scootaloo let Sweetie Belle and Heart's Vision ride in the wagon attached to the back of the scooter. Sweetie Belle's was pretty far from Scootaloo's or Heart's house. Leaving Scootaloo and Heart a moderate ride together.

Scootaloo slowed the scooter down. "I have some questions for you HV.

Heart wasn't back to one hundred percent after wasting so much energy on performing that heating spell for so long. "What do you want to ask?"

Scootaloo seemed nervous. "Well back at the HQ you said that you imagine us jumping and getting hurt."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"What did you see exactly?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"I am sure."

Heart let out a sigh. "If you say so." Heart took it from the top and described every last detail to Scootaloo. From her jumping to his tears. After he finished he waited for Scootaloo's response.

Scootaloo wasn't sure how to react to this information. She watched the ground pass beneath her. "How often do you see things like this?"

"Maybe once a month I get these horrid visions. I don't know why they come, they just do. I try to keep my mind off things like that but. But they take over me. I zone out when they come. I lose track of what is happening around me."

Scootaloo remembered how Heart had zoned out when they were figuring out how to paint the roof. "Did you have one of your visions when we tried to get our cutie marks In roof painting?"

Heart nodded his head. "Yes, I imagined the three of you being mad at me for knowing magic."

"We wouldn't be mad at you for that."

"I know that NOW, but I had doubts at first."

There was a few second of silence before Scootaloo responded. "You don't have to worry about it anymore. As long as you are around me, I will make sure you don't have your visions."

Heart didn't know how to stop them. He wondered how a filly that has never experienced them could. "How do you plan on doing that?"

Scootaloo looked a little smug. "Simple, when you start having one I will get your attention."

"How will you get my attention? I told you that I zone out."

"If I have to I will give you a good knock on your noggin. That tends to get any ponies attention."

"I guess that will work. A would rather get hit than have that nightmare come to life."

"I am glad we came to an agreement, because we got to split."

"What?" Heart hadn't been paying attention. While he was thinking about if it was good idea, they made it to Scootaloo's house. "Oh, I see. See you tomorrow then." Heart hopped out of the wagon.

"See you then." Scootaloo went to park her scooter before going inside.

Heart began the short walk to his home. _'I can't go to Twilight's lessons, but I can still study on my own. She never asked how I knew to perform that healing spell so I didn't have to tell her about my book stash. I wonder why she didn't. Maybe she was in shock or something.' _

Heart spent his week without Twilight's studies hanging out with the CMC and studying solo. He showed the CMC some of the spells Twilight taught him. In his solo studies he managed to learn three new spells. A cooling spell, a powering spell, and a display spell. All three were easy to learn but the display spell took practice. It could display an image from the mind like a memory but it took time to figure out how to make them image look better. It was one thing to see something in his head, but was different to make it appear and look the same to another pony. The fortunate thing was that the more vivid the memory the easier it was to display.

The week was up and Heart was nervous to go to library. He had grown accustom to not knocking on arrival, but it felt different this time. He placed three quiet knocks on the wooden door. Twilight opened the door shortly after. She held a neutral tone. "I see you made it. I was not sure that you would show up."

Heart did not hold his usual happy attitude when coming to learn. He slumped his shoulders and had a general image of cowardice. He was not ashamed of what he did but fearful of Twilight. "I wasn't sure about coming myself, but I couldn't pass up the opportunity to learn more about magic."

Twilight led the colt inside. "I can see your drive to learn. That is the main reason I will still teach you. You remind me of myself at your age. I know how it feels to want something so bad, willing to do anything to prove yourself and earn it. The second reason is that I can see that you are gifted. I know that if I denied you our studies that you would try to learn on your own. That is too dangerous for me to let you do. I have come to a decision. I will continue to teach you as long as you listen to me from now on. If I find out that you don't I will no longer teach you. I will also not let you take any books about magic, as well as telling every unicorn in town capable of teaching you to not. You would not be able to learn magic as long as you live in Ponyville. Now that you know what is at stake, do you promise to do as I say?"

Heart was horrified at the thought of not being able to advance his knowledge of magic. "YES! I promise to do as you direct. Please let me continue my studies."

Twilight was happy to see her student so willing. She could not show it yet though. There was still one more issue to discuss. "I need to know one more thing before I teach you. How did you know how to perform that healing spell?"

Heart feared that she would ask this but knew he was on thin ice as it is so did not lie to his teacher. "I took some books from the library when you were not looking. One including a healing spell book. I promise I was going to give them back. I just wanted to learn from them."

Twilight wasn't angered as much as disappointed in her student, but at the same time she admired his will to learn. "I do not like that you STOLE from the library, but I will let you keep them until you are done with them on one condition. You must NEVER do something that dangerous again."

Heart was happy that Twilight was letting him keep the books. "I promise. I will never do anything like it again."

"Ok. I will continue to teach you. We still have some time to learn today so let's hop to it."

Heart was so happy to keep Twilight as a teacher. He didn't think he could find a better pony that would be willing to teach him.

**A/N: Ok, I love giving yall a story but I will be taking a break. As of December 25****th**** I will not be having daily updates. I will be gone a max of a week. Most likely I will only be gone about three days. I have gotten a video game that I have wanted for a long time and I am taking some time to recharge my mental batteries. I am stopping on this chapter because it has no cliffhanging properties. I would not want to be cruel to you guys and gals. Well until next time have a good day/night. **


	8. Hearts don't tell

**A/N: WOO! I beat my game. I am back to my previous schedule now. I do not promise daily updates but I will be back to writing. Now to figure out where the fuck I am in the story. You don't have to worry about that though. What you need to worry about is reviewing. **

Chapter 8: Hearts don't tell

Heart's Vision sat in Cheerilee's classroom. _'I hate Mondays. The only thing I have to look forward to is my lesson with Twilight. I wish I didn't have to go to school. I could spend the extra time learning from Twilight, mastering my skill with magic.'_

"Heart's Vision!" Cheerilee stood directly in front of his desk.

Heart was too caught up in his own thoughts and hadn't noticed Cheerilee had asked him something. "Ma'am?"

"Did you hear anything I said about our project due before our mid-year break?"

"I'm sorry but no ma'am."

"I shouldn't have to but I will repeat myself." Cheerilee stood at the front of the class. "Since Heart didn't listen, every pony has to stay here after the bell rings and listen to me, again."

The class groaned as a unit. The class was usually dismissed before the bell rang if they behaved the entire day. It was Cheerilee's way of making he students behave. Since their freedom had been delayed by Heart he was now a target to some of the students that normally wouldn't bug him.

"Each of you will create a project about harmony and how ponies need to work together. You can do this in many different ways. You can write an essay that you will read to the class. You can create a model or diagrams that represent it. It doesn't matter how you do it as long as it is well thought out and is clearly explained." The bell rang normally dismissing students even if Cheerilee wasn't done. Cheerilee waited for it to stop while making sure no pony tried leaving. It finished. " Now where was I? Oh yes, if you would like you can create a group and put on a small play or something similar. There is a maximum group size of three." Cheerilee looked at Heart. "Does EVERY pony understand?" The entire class nodded, including Heart. "Dismissed."

Heart gathered his things as the rest of the class ran out of the school house. _'What should I do? There is only a few weeks until break. How can I represent harmony?'_ Heart thought pattern was interrupted as he walked outside to view six ponies waiting for him to exit. It had rained most of the day, it had stopped minutes before Cheerilee dismissed them but the soil was still wet. The six ponies were in a semi-circle around Heart. He questioned not out of fear but curiosity. "What are you guys doing?" Heart received his answer when a wad of mud impacted the side of his face.

"That's for making us stay. Next time pay attention you dumb albino!" Heart recognized Diamond Tiara's voice. He didn't think she would touch mud but she probably organized this goodbye. Ever since he stood up for Peppermint Twist, Tiara had focusing on causing more trouble.

Another mud ball impacted Heart's right shoulder. One after another mud ball hit him. He laid in the mud covering his face with his fore hooves. He could have shielded himself with magic but he had a different thought. _'Go on. Keep throwing them. I deserve it. Tiara is right for once. I should have paid attention. Now I must take my punishment.'_ After a few minutes the group stopped pelting him. The wads hardly stung but now he was covered in mud. _'I don't think any pony could tell what color I am. Twilight will let me clean off.'_ Heart tried to shake off the mud, only succeeding in getting the lobs that would have fell off on their own on his walk. By the time he arrived at the library the mud had dried to his fur. If a pony didn't pay much attention he would appear to have a brown coat. Twilight opened the door and gave Heart a funny look. Heart answered her question before she asked it. "It is me, Heart's Vision."

Twilight scraped some of the dirt off of him. "Why are you covered in…dirt?"

Heart didn't want any pony to know that he was bullied. He lied out of habit. "I tripped and fell on the way here. I landed in a puddle."

Twilight wasn't a dumb pony. She responded in a stern voice. "Heart, why do you lie to me. There is no way you got this much mud on you from falling. Tell me the truth."

Heart thought before he answered. _'If I tell the truth she will know. She might try to resolve the problem, only making it worse. I can stand Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara but I can't let Twilight waste her time. I will tell her the truth but I can't let her help me.'_ "I have one or two bullies at school. They don't bother me that much. They mostly just cal me names. Names don't hurt though, so there is no reason to interfere. I can handle it on my own. Please don't tell any pony Twilight."

Twilight didn't make her decision right there. "Go upstairs and wash up. After you do so come down here and we will discuss what to do."

Heart was happy that they would get a chance to talk before she took any action. He went upstairs to wash himself. He was gone for twenty minutes, Twilight spent every second thinking about what to do. Heart tried to change the subject while he made his way downstairs. "What are you going to teach me today?"

Twilight gave him a serious stare. "Don't try that on me. We are going to talk about your bullies first."

'_DAMN! I was hoping she would forget.' _Heart sat face to face with Twilight. "What is there to talk about?"

"How about who they are?"

Heart saw how Tiara changed after he stood up for Twist. He didn't want to see what happened when she found out he snitched. "No. I will not reveal the names."

Twilight hadn't expected for him to bluntly refused. "What? Why won't you tell me?"

"Because if I tell you the names you can get them in trouble. They will find out and cause me more pain then they do now. We can talk about what they do but not who the are."

Twilight wasn't sure how to react to a child denying her. She could see his logic though. "How about I be extra careful to not reveal who told me."

"No. I have heard this before. It will fail because you must tell the teacher. The teacher will confront the student that s bullying and reveal which student snitched one way or the other."

"What do you suggest I do then?"

"There is no direct action that will solve the problem. The only thing you can do is teach me. Make me strong so that I can deter them myself. Do this and you will solve the problem. Please Twilight, listen to me and trust me."

"Fine. I will let it slide this time but if I see anything like this ever again I am taking action. The only reason I am not doing it now is for you." Twilight changed the subject. "I think we still have time to learn something today so how about we get to it?"

"I would like that."

Heart finished his lesson and went home. The days were getting shorter and it was getting colder. It was not cold enough for snow to fall but the pegasi said the first snow would fall in three days. Heart walked into his chilly home. They had no means of warmth besides blankets and covers. Heart saw no signs of Rose Spade. '_Momma must be laying down.'_ He could hear some commotion coming from the back room. _'Is bubba home?'_ Heart went to his room. He found Fire Flash looking through his things. "What are you doing bubba?"

Fire Flash turned and faced the young unicorn. "I am just looking for something to do."

Heart lit up. "We could play something together. If you can't find any toys of yours we could play with my ball."

Flash became slightly irritated with his brother stupid suggestion. "I have already told you that I don't want to play with you or your stupid ball." Flash turned to resume looking through his things but stopped mid way as an idea hit him. "Hey Heart."

"Yes bubba?"

"Do you know where mom is?"

"Isn't she sleeping?"

"No she isn't."

"Where is she then?"

Flash grew a wicked smile. "So you don't know?"

"Know what? Am I suppose to know?"

"Mom left."

"When will she be back?"

"She isn't coming back."

Heart was confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean she left you. She said she couldn't stand you anymore."

Heart's eyes welled up. "No. she isn't gone." Heart ran to his mother's room. Heart stood in the doorway realizing she was not there.

Fire Flash walked up behind his brother. "See, she is gone."

"She will come back. She loves us. She won't leave us alone."

"I'm sorry but your wrong. She left and is never coming back and she said she didn't love you."

Heart believed his brother and began to cry. "No."

"Yes, she said she never loved you. That she couldn't stand you and left because of you."

"NO!" Heart couldn't stand to hear Flash's words and ran to the living room. He jumped on the couch and sobbed to himself.

Flash smiled at his victory. "Ha! I actually made that shit cry. Too bad he didn't put up any resistance. Now I have to find something else to do."

After an hour Heart's crying had subsided and he lay there not knowing what to do. He thought about his future. _'Where will I go? Do I stay here with bubba or do I go somewhere else? Maybe I could stay with Twilight and learn more about magic. I don't know what happens when your guardian leaves.'_

Heart's thoughts were interrupted when Rose Spade opened the front door. She made it three feet before Heart ran to her and hugged her. "Whoa sweetie, what is this all about?"

The colt looked up to Rose. "Nothing, I just missed you."

"I was only gone to the store for a little while. Wait, have you been crying?"

Heart wiped his eyes. "No, it is just my allergies."

"If you say so sweetie."

Heart noticed her saddlebag. "What did you get?"

"I got some food. Are you hungry?"

Heart had been too preoccupied with his sadness to worry about his hunger. "Yeah."

"Then how about I fix you something to eat?"

"That would be nice."

Rose fixed her son a sandwich before they went to bed.

When Heart went to the room Fire Flash was already laying down. Heart could tell that he wasn't asleep because he wasn't snoring. Heart laid in bed and tried to get warm but it was colder than earlier and couldn't fall asleep. He used his warming spell to heat his covers and bed. It wouldn't last forever but if he fell asleep now he would stay asleep. He was about to doze off when he heard a voice.

Fire Flash was facing Heart. "Why is your side of the room warmer?"

Heart had never revealed to Flash that he knew magic. "Because I used a warming spell."

"What? You don't know magic."

"I have been learning. If you want I can heat you up."

"Sure, but only because I want to see you fail."

Heart walked close to Flash's bed and began to warm it. Once complete Heart did the same to his own bed that had grown cold. He lay back in his bed.

"You got lucky." Fire Flash fell asleep.

Heart did the same when he became comfortable. As always he did not dream. He only saw darkness.

**A/N: Shorter than usual but hope it was to yall's standards. It might not be but I am going from a cold start, give me a break. I hope every one has a good Celestia/Luna. **


	9. What you care about

**A/N: Ok so this chap was put up later than usual, sorry. I want to stress how much reviews mean to me. I believe every opinion has the right to be heard as long as it is honest.** **Every time someone takes the time out of their day to tell me how I am doing helps me. It drives me to write more. When you submit a review you not only voice your opinion, you are giving me inspiration to write. If you want this story to continue than tell me how I am doing. If you like the story and have no complaints or comments than follow or favorite, hell just message me I am doing a good job, I don't care how. Anything that tells me how you feel. I am blind here. I can't see your reaction when you read. My only way to know is if you do one of the four ways I have listed above. For those who have already done one of these, thank you for your support. For those who haven't well, If you truly enjoy the story than you might want to consider doing something. I accept guest reviews so there is no excuse. When I see that a later chapter has a good number of views and only one review I feel as if the people that read and didn't review didn't like the story, but didn't hate it enough to give it negative review. Know this when you decide to not voice your opinion. **

Chapter 9: What you care about.

Heart's Vision exited the school house. He was immediately met by Scootaloo and Apple Bloom. "Hey gals, what's up?"

Scootaloo answered. "Not much just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out."

"Sure, I have nothing planned today." Heart noticed Sweetie Belle wasn't with them. "Hey, where is Sweetie Belle?"

"She said she had something to get from her sister. We can go and get her if you want."

"I wouldn't feel right if we didn't go get her but I don't know where her sister lives."

"She lives at the carousel… uhh, I don't know the word. Apple Bloom do you know the name?"

Apple Bloom shook her head. "I don't know."

"Ugh whatever. It is some fancy word for a clothes store." Scootaloo was getting frustrated.

Heart kind of wanted to laugh at his friend's reaction to a simple word. "How about we just go there and not worry about what it is called?"

"That sounds like a good idea, follow me." Scootaloo got her scooter before heading to the Carousel Boutique.

Heart hopped in the wagon with Apple Bloom. "Do you know what Sweetie is getting from her sister?"

"No, I didn't ask before she ran off. All she said was for us to keep track of where you went."

"Keep track of me? Why would she want that?"

Scootaloo shrugged. "I don't know, as I said she didn't say."

"I guess we will find out."

The three young ponies arrived at the boutique. "We are here."

Heart looked at the fancy building. It looked different than the other buildings in Ponyville. He could tell it was not your average clothes store.

Scootaloo dismounted and went inside the building without knocking. Apple Bloom and Heart were shortly behind.

Sweetie Bell entered the front room the same time Apple Bloom and Heart did but she came from further inside the building. Shortly behind her was a marshmallow mare with a styled purple mane and tail. Sweetie Belle noticed the group entering the boutique. "Hey gals, hey Heart."

Scootaloo and Apple Bloom answered in unison. "Hey."

Heart was still busy inspecting his surroundings. He half heartedly responded. "Hey." He noticed the adult pony behind Sweetie. "Who is this?"

Sweetie forgot that Heart had never met Rarity. "This is my sister Rarity. Rarity this is Heart's Vision."

Rarity looked at the unusual looking pony. "Heart's Vision? Are you the pony Twilight has been teaching?"

Heart wasn't expecting for the pony to know him. He answered in a unsure manner. "Yes…"

Rarity faced her younger sister. "Sweetie Belle you didn't tell me that your new friend was Twilight's gifted student."

The three fillies were confused. "Gifted student?"

"Yes, Twilight has told me that he is one of the most gifted unicorns se has ever met. At this point I think he knows more about magic than I do."

The fillies looked at Heart. Sweetie Belle asked. "How much do you know? You have only been in Ponyville a short time. It took me forever to levitate a broom."

Heart didn't like being put on the spot. He didn't want to tell Sweetie much out of fear of making her feel bad. He was not sure how much Rarity knew and decided not to lie. "I… It took me minutes to learn the levitation spell. Twilight has taught me many spells since then. I have also learned more by myself as well as altering some to be more beneficial in different situations."

"What do you mean by altering them?"

"I changed small properties of the spell. It would be easier to show you." Heart closed his eyes. His horn let out a blinding flash. The other ponies in the room covered their eyes. "See, that was an altered version of the luminescent spell."

Rarity recovered from the flash. "Does Twilight know that you have been altering spells? Isn't it dangerous?"

"It isn't dangerous if you take precautions. I don't' try to alter a spell unless I have mastered it. Don't tell Twilight. I was going to tell her myself but I haven't found the right moment. Please don't tell her." Heart thought about what would happen if Rarity told Twilight. He started to zone out.

Scootaloo took notice of this. "HV. Hey!" He wasn't snapping out of it. She smacked him across his head.

Rarity was shocked that Scootaloo would do hit her friend for no reason. "Scootaloo! Don't hit ponies..."

Heart came back to reality and realized the Scoot was getting in trouble for helping him. "Stop Rarity. She did nothing wrong. I am glad she got my attention. She did me a favor."

Rarity stopped scorning the filly. "Why would hitting you be a favor?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Trust me that she did me a favor."

Sweetie Belle interjected before Heart cold be questioned more. "I wasn't expecting you to come here but now that you are here. Rarity helped me make this." Sweetie revealed a cape. "This is or Cutie Mark Crusader outfit."

Heart had seen them before in the club house. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"This is your's. I made it specially for you. You can't be a crusader without one."

Heart did not receive gifts often. The only thing he owned was his ball. _'She made it for me? No pony makes things for me.'_ Heart smiled and approached the filly. "May I try it on?"

"Sure, it is your's"

He levitated the cape onto his back. He held the sides examining it. He hadn't noticed the cape's under side was gold before. "This is beautiful, thank you." He gave Sweetie a hug.

"It's nothing Heart. I do it for ever Cutie Mark Crusader."

Heart looked at all of the CMC. "Thank all of you. You have all made me feel accepted. I am glad to call you my friends."

All of the CMC where happy that he was happy. Rarity was probably the one who understood the most. Twilight found out through Rose Spade about Heart. Twilight had told Rarity about Heart's past when she talked about how good of a student he was. She told Rarity how he was an outcast. How he had no friends before he moved to Ponyville. How he father had died recently. Rarity was so happy that her sister had made such an impact on this colt's life.

Scootaloo liked her friend but hated all the touchy feely stuff. "I am happy for you HV but how about we go have some fun."

Heart had caught onto Scootaloo. He understood that this stuff made her uncomfortable. "That is fine by me." The CMC left the boutique laughing and playing with each other. They spent the day having fun and enjoying each others company. Heart even helped Sweetie practice her magic. The day could not last forever though. The sun began to set and the group had to separate and go home. Heart wished he didn't have to leave is friends but enjoyed the alone time with Scootaloo. Heart entered his cold home. He had almost forgot that he was wearing his cape. He looked around for some tacks. After a minute of searching he found two stray ones. One under the couch and one in the corner of the living room. He went to his room to hang his new possession. While he went to his room he checked if Rose Spade was asleep, she was. He place each tack into the wall above his bed, then hung the cape on the tacks. Being very careful not to harm the cape. He smiled as he looked at it. "I am glad that we moved to Ponyville. I have never been happier."

Fire Flash walked in a few seconds after the colt finished his sentence. "Were you talking to yourself?"

"Well… Kind of."

"Fucking weirdo."

Heart changed the subject. "What did you do today?"

"None of your business. What did you do? Wait, let me guess. You probably stayed at home and played with your dumb ball."

"No I didn't. I played with my friends, and it isn't dumb."

"Friends?" Flash laughed. "You don't have friends. Who would want to be friends with you?"

"I do have friends." The unicorn pointed to his cape. "They gave me this."

The dark Pegasus looked at the cape on the wall. His face was one of disgust. "Oh you think your special because you have some dumb piece of cloth? This is what I think of your cape." Flash cleared his throat and spit on Heart's CMC cape.

Heart ran to the kitchen to get something to clean his cape. "Why would you do that?"

"To show you what your crap is worth to me."

Heart cleaned the mess off. "This was a gift from ponies I care about."

Fire Flash got in Heart's face. Flash was much bigger than Heart and cast dread upon him. "How about I pay these ponies a visit and show them why they shouldn't be friends with your pathetic ass."

"Don't do that. I care about these ponies."

"That is what I am going to do. See you later, I have some ponies to take care of." Fire Flash began to walk out of the room watching Heart for a reaction.

Heart said nothing but his mind was going a million miles an hour. He started to fall into one of his visions and Scootaloo was not there to save him this time.

_Heart's Vision left Cheerilee's classroom. He was confronted by the CMC. "Hey gals, what are we doing today."_

_Apple Bloom was the first to answer. "W aren't doing anything with yall. You are a pathetic pony. We don't want anything to do with the likes with you."_

_Sweetie Belle came closer. "Give me back that cape as well, you don't deserve it."_

_Heart hadn't noticed that he was wearing the cape. "What? Does this mean I am out of the Cutie Mark Crusaders?"_

"_Yes this means you are out. Now give me it." Sweetie Bell gave Heart no time to react. She grabbed the cape with her teeth and ripped it off Heart. _

_Heart couldn't believe this was happening. He looked to his most valued friend. "Scootaloo?"_

_Scootaloo gave him a look of hate. "I never want to see you again."_

"_But, but, what about all the time we spent together?" _

"_That means nothing to me now."_

_Heart felt hollow. He had to salvage what he could. "Please, give me a second chance. I can prove I am worth something." _

"_No! You are a weak and worthless pony and always will be." Scootaloo face away from him and used her hind legs to hit him in the face, knocking him on the ground. _

_His sight blurred and didn't fully realize what happened. "uuhh." Apple Bloom stepped forward and spit on Heart as he lay on the ground. Sweetie Belle kicked dirt on him. Scootaloo laughed at his misery. Other ponies from his class joined in. Some followed Apple Bloom's lead, some did the same as Sweetie Belle, most did as Scootaloo, A few hit him while he was helpless. Tears streaked down his face. He paid little attention to his physical pain. What really plagued him was losing his friends. _'No. I don't care about being strong. I don't care about my goals. I don't care about possessions. I don't care about my life. I care about the ponies that care about me. I want my friends.' _The ponies continued to beat and disgrace him. All Heart could hear was his thoughts and the roar of their laughter._

Heart's Vision was a awoken from his imagination by Fire Flash rolling on the ground holding his belly as he laughed. "Oh that was the best one yet. You should have seen your face, priceless. That couldn't have gone better."

Heart wiped his face it was soaking wet from his own tears. He did not say anything as he lay in his bed."

"Hey, do you mind warming my bed?"

Heart got up and warmed Flash's bed before going back to his own. He closed his eyes and let the darkness take him.

**A/N: So when it is a vision thoughts will not be in italics. When not in vision they will be. I want you to imagine What Heart experiences when he comes home. Every day, no matter how wonderful of a day he has he comes home to Fire Flash. Rose Spade is never there for him and has no pony to defend him. His house is not a home. It brings him misery nothing more. I want you to think about that. What would you do if the ones you loved hurt you or were never there for you. Think about Heart's pain. **

**I hope every one has a good day/night. Happiness upon every one of you.**


	10. Heart's mind

**A/N: Look at that. We are at chapter 10. Well this story is definitely longer than WARC and this one isn't finished. Well that enough about that. Let's get to the story at hand, don't forget to review.**

Chapter 10: Heart's mind.

'_Won't see Twilight for a few days after this. Maybe tomorrow I can play with the Cutie Mark Crusaders. It will snow and I have never had ponies to play with before. Other ponies always threw snow balls at me way too hard. I know the others won't be mean to me though.' _Heart's Vision walked into the library. He wore a tan scarf to protect him from the cold. The library was cozy unlike the outside which was bitter cold and dim from the clouds covering the sky.

Twilight Sparkle was waiting for Heart near the door. "Hello Heart. How are you today?"

"A little cold but nothing to complain about." Twilight's lessons always made Heart happy and it could be heard in his voice.

"It is chilly outside. Before we get started I want to know what you wanted to tell me?"

"What I wanted to tell you?"

"Yes. Rarity told me that you wanted to tell me something. She wouldn't tell me what but she said you would."

Heart remembered that he told Rarity about altering the spells he already learned. "Well… I have been doing something that you might frown upon."

Twilight lost her bright attitude and replaced it with suspicion. "What have you been doing?"

"I was going to tell you but wanted to wait for the right time. I wasn't hiding it from you but I have been… Altering spells."

"What kind of altering?"

"I have made tweaks to certain beginner spells. For example I have changed the luminescent spell to release a quick, but strong burst of light."

"How could that benefit you?"

"Well it temporarily blinds ponies giving time to escape."

Twilight remembered that Heart was bullied at school. She saw why he would alter this spell in such a way. "I am proud that you have learned to alter spells but you must be careful."

"I am, I know that if you try to alter a spell and it goes wrong it can rebound and hurt the user. I am very careful when altering spells."

"I want you to be as careful as possible and don't try to alter any advanced spells without me. I know that you want to learn but some spells are too risky to try or alter alone."

"I will."

"Ok, now that we have discussed that we can proceed with today's lesson. Since this the last of or week day lessons I wanted to give you something more challenging."

Heart was curious. "What do you have in mind?"

"Exactly, your mind."

"Good job, you have confused me further."

"I am going to teach you a mind reading spell."

Heart became excited. "Really? You are going to teach me!?"

"Well you learn so fast and we have made so much progress in such a short time I figured that you deserve a reward." 

"Thank you Twilight."

"Don't thank m yet, we haven't seen if you can do it. This is a advanced spell. It might give you a challenge. Luckily it is harmless. It isn't what most ponies think. A mind reading spell doesn't work like one would hope. One problem is that whoever's mind you read will know."

"How can a pony know that you are performing the spell?"

"It is a communication spell. It makes the other pony see the spell caster."

"What do you mean?"

"It will be easier if I show you." Twilight touched her horn to Heart's head.

Heart suddenly was not in the library. He was in a plain of darkness. He looked around.

"See what I mean." Twilight appeared in front of Heart.

"Are we where I think we are?"

"Yes, this is your mind Heart. Strange, most ponies have something in the first layer. It is usually their home or somewhere they love."

The word love echoed in the darkness. Heart looked around confused. Next to him now stood Scootaloo. "What happened Twilight?" Heart was slightly scared.

"Oh, I see you have some thoughts on love. What has happened is that the word love has brought forth previous thoughts that you may not have known you have. Guards use it to interigate criminals. If the caster says a word that brings memories up the memories will be seen by the caster. Let me show you another example. Teacher."

Scootaloo disappeared and a clone of Twilight appeared on Heart's right. "This is weird."

"You see why this would work if you wanted to figure something out without a pony knowing?"

"Yes, it does have some holes."

"While we are here how about we just talk? This is actually faster than real life depending on the pony. If two smart ponies do it, it is faster. If two uhh… slower ponies do it, it can actually make their words slower than if they said them outside of the mind."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"How about how school is going?" Physical manifested but Twilight could feel his emotions. She felt anger, hate, sadness, misery. "Heart, what is happening at school that makes you feel these emotions?" Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, and Cheerilee appeared. Heart hadn't said anything on the subject and Twilight had leaned so much. "What has Cheerilee done to upset you?" Memories of the first day played like a movie. Twilight saw everything through his eyes. How Cheerilee blamed him for talking when Diamond was picking on him. How she assumed that he was at fault when anything bad went on around him. Every time he was innocent but punished for it any way. Twilight tried to change the subject. "How is home?" Stronger emotions were felt. Twilight not only could sense the emotions but was experience them as well. She felt despair, sadness, a sense of futility. The strongest emotion was confusion, not knowing what to do. Twilight could feel all these emotions so deeply that tears rolled down her cheeks. She couldn't stand this. She had to bring something up that right. "What makes you happy?" The painful emotions disappeared. She saw the CMC playing with Heart. They all not paying any attention to anything but each other, forgetting about any of his problems. Another image appeared, the colt was in the library learning with Twilight.

Heart smiled at his memory. "I don't have much, but I have you and them now. I never want to lose that. You all mean more to me than anything else. Can we leave now?"

Twilight had seen enough for today. "Yes, we need to learn the spell anyway."

The void vanished. Heart was in the library, back to reality. Heart had found out that he did not like being in his own mind.

Twilight at Heart with new found pity. "This spell is hard because ponies can resist you when you cast it. If they know that you are casting they can push you out. It takes a lot of practice to withstand that. How about you try it on me and I will try to help you enter."

"Ok." Unknown to Twilight, Heart had been studying this spell. He hadn't been trying to perform or understand it but knew a little about it. He focused on casting it. He imagined Twilight's mind. He thought about her, her personality, how she though. The spell was much easier to cast successfully if he knew the pony. He touched his horn to her head. Twilight's mind was not like Heart's. He stood in a room he had never seen. It had a fireplace and pillows laid on the floor. On the pillows lay princess Celestia. Next to the princess was Twilight. A book lay in front of them. Celestia lay inanimate.

Twilight read a few lines in the book before facing Heart. "You did it, good job."

"Looks like I did." Heart focused less on casting the spell. As soon as he did Twilight began to fade.

"Don't drop your focus! You have to maintain the connection."

Heart nearly lost it but regained it at the last second. "This is a lot of work."

"It is but it is very useful. It can be used to get information out of ponies. I personally don't like it because it is a strain on both ponies involved. This is enough for today. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Hurt myself? I am perfectly fine. I could do this all day long."

"When you are in the mind everything in the real world is not apparent to you. Leave my mind."

"But I want to practice."

"I said LEAVE!" Before Heart could respond Twilight pushed him out. He could see the library once more. Twilight stood in front of him. "You did not do as I said. I explained to you that if you wouldn't listen to me I wouldn't teach you."

"NO, I'm sorry. Don't deny me your knowledge."

"I am not saying that I am, but you need to listen to me. You do not know what is happening in your own body when casting that spell. Check yourself, how do you feel?"

Heart hadn't noticed anything right away but now he could feel what Twilight was talking about. "I feel tired, no drained. Like I have been working all day."

"That is why I wanted you to stop. It takes energy to be in some pony's mind. It is different if your in your own mind."

"You didn't seem drained when you did it."

"That is because I perform that spell quite often."

"Why? Ponies can't like you entering their mind."

"I don't use it on other ponies. I use it on myself."

"Huh?"

"If you use it on yourself you can escape into a reality that is of your making. It is like a dream that you control. It isn't the same as entering some pony else's mind because the world around you can interrupt you." Twilight could see the colt was trying to pay attention but was fading. "How about we get you a snack to rejuvenate you?"

Heart nearly fell over. "That would be nice."

Twilight gave the young unicorn a snack and some time to recover before letting him go home. Heart left but the day was not over yet and he decided to go to the CMC HQ before going home. He opened the door to the club house. No pony was there. He walked to the center of the room. _'Looks like there is no pony here. Well at least I checked.'_ Heart turned to leave. In the door stood a familiar orange Pegasus. "Hey Scootaloo."

The filly didn't respond. She walked forward and sat in front of Heart.

The unicorn shut the door with his magic. "What's wrong Scoot?"

"Parents."

Heart understood perfectly. Applejack had moved the mobile fireplace into the club house. Two logs had already been put into it. Heart used his magic to light it. "It's ok. Why did you come all the way out here?"

"I didn't want to be alone. They have been at it for a long time now. They don't usually take this long. I couldn't stand it anymore. They just wouldn't stop yelling. I heard stuff breaking and-"

Heart gently put a hoof on her lips. "Shh. It's ok, I am here. You don't have to worry about it."

"But they kept saying my name. Yelling what about Scootaloo, what about her." Scootaloo was on the verge of crying.

"Hey, want to see a trick I learned today?"

"Uhh… Sure?"

"Open you mind, let me in. Don't resist me." Heart put his horn to her head. He saw Scootaloo in her home. Her parents sat together in her living room. Scootaloo was next to her scooter. The scooter sat next to an open box that had been wrapped into a gift.

Scootaloo looked around confused. "Where am I?"

Heart answered her question. "You are in your own mind."

"How?"

"The new spell I learned lets me do so. I can also bring things from your subconscious." Heart thought about what to say. "Cutie Mark Crusaders." He now felt as Twilight did him. He felt joy, happiness, and friendship. He smiled. Another thought enter his head. "Heart's Vision."

Scootaloo was confused why he would say such a thing. It didn't take long for her to figure out. She felt her own emotions, and she could tell that Heart could.

The colt didn't expect the emotions he felt. He felt comfort, excitement, fear, worry, happiness, dread. He didn't know how react to this mixture of emotions. He couldn't understand why she had these bad emotions towards him. "Why… Why do you have negative emotions towards me?" after he asked he could feel her fear.

"I don't, I think you are an awesome pony."

"Why do you feel afraid when I ask you?"

Scootaloo's emotions became stronger. "Because… Because I am afraid of what you think of me."

The fear weakened but was still there. "Scoot, I think you are one of the coolest ponies I know." Heart could feel her emotions flare up, it was joy.

"Thank you, can we leave. I don't want to be late getting home."

"Yes we can." Heart deactivated his spell. He instantly felt the repercussions of using the spell so much in one day. He fell over on the floor but was still conscious.

The Pegasus immediately went to his side. "HV! What's wrong?"

The colt was calm. "Nothing, I am just tired. Please tell me you brought your scooter."

"Yeah."

"Good, because I think you have to bring me home." Heart managed to get himself in the wagon that Scootaloo attached to the scooter. The two were silent on the trip. As they passed Scootaloo's home they could not hear screaming so Heart felt ok with sending Scootaloo home after he showed her what he had to. The two made it to Heart's house. He had gained enough strength. "Wait here. I will be back in a few seconds." Heart went into his home, shortly after coming back to Scootaloo. Floating to his side was a ball.

Scootaloo was confused why he would bring it out here. "Why do have that ball? I am about to go home."

Heart brought the ball into the view of both ponies. "This ball is… Was my only possession before you came into my life. This ball was a gift from my father. He passed not that long ago. This ball means everything to me, it is the only thing that I have to remember him by." Heart paused. "I want you to have it."

Scootaloo had paid close attention the entire time. "What? But you just said it meant everything to you. Why do you want me to have?"

Heart smiled as he placed the ball in her wagon. "Because I learned something today Scootaloo. Something that I would have never learned if Twilight hadn't entered my mind."

Scootaloo thought the suspense was unbearable. "WHAT!"

Heart enjoyed the Pegasus' energy. "That I love you."

**A/N: Chapter end! I hope yall enjoyed it. As always I hope everyone has a good day/night. **


	11. Meeting Pinkie

**A/N: Woo! That last chapter though. I am sorry to inform you that this chapter will more than likely not be as good. Either way I hope you enjoy, don't forget to review. **

Chapter 11: Meeting Pinkie.

"That I love you." Heart's Vision stood in front of Scootaloo, smiling after realizing how he felt.

Scootaloo thought her mind was playing tricks on her. "What, what did you say?"

"I said that I love you Scootaloo." Heart would have normally been scared to tell any pony how he felt but he knew how he felt. He knew that no matter how Scootaloo felt about him, that wouldn't change how he felt. He thought better to try and fail than never try and never know.

"Is this a prank?" Scootaloo had been tricked like this before and did not want this happen again.

Heart had no energy to get mad or show fear. He came closer to Scootaloo and nuzzled her. "No Scoot this is not a prank. I care about you." Heart backed off and looked her in the eye. "Do you care about me?"

Scootaloo was still scared that this was a trick but wouldn't lie to her friend. "Yes Heart. I care about you."

Scootaloo couldn't tell but Heart was filled with joy. "Good, I would love to spend more time with you but I think I might pass out if I don't go lay down."

"I understand, I will see you tomorrow?"

Heart turned to go into his home. "Yes, first thing after school."

After Heart entered his house Scootaloo raced off to her own. "This is great! I can't believe it. I was afraid to tell him how I felt but now, now he knows and feels the same way. YAY!" Scootaloo nearly fell off her scooter.

"What's up squirt?"

"AHH!" Scootaloo looked up to where the voice came from. "Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo stopped the scooter.

"The one and only." The Cyan Pegasus flew above Scootaloo with a smug look on her face. "Now what has you so happy?"

"Uhh… Nothing, I just did really good on a test at school today."

Rainbow landed in front of the filly. "You are a really bad liar. I heard what you said, so who is the lucky pony?"

Scootaloo sighed. "How much did you hear?"

"I heard something like now he knows and feels the same way. So how about you take it from the top?"

"Well… There is this colt. He is In my class and I just found out that he likes me. I have liked him for some time but was too afraid to tell him."

"Who is he?"

"His name his Heart's Vision."

"What kind of name is that?"

"I don't favor it either so I just call him HV."

"Better yet, why haven't I heard of this pony before?"

"Well he moved here not that long ago."

"Wait, so he is a new pony?"

"Yeah, that is what I just said."

"But Pinkie Pie hasn't thrown a welcoming party."

"So…. Oh no." Scootaloo forgot how strange that pony is.

Rainbow was slightly freaking out. "Don't tell Pinkie how long he has been here. I will tell her that he only recently got here. After school bring him to Sugar Cube Corner. We have to make sure Pinkie doesn't find out before I tell her. Who knows what that pony will do." Dash flew away before Scootaloo could say anything.

"I will worry about that tomorrow. Right now I am going home and sleeping."

Cheerilee dismissed her class. Scootaloo would have rushed out of class like every other pony but today she had something to wait for. Heart was at his desk putting his stuff away. Scootaloo came up beside him. "Hey HV. I wanted to know if you want to go to Sugar Cube Corner?"

Heart looked at Scootaloo wondering what to do about yesterday. "I guess we can but we need to talk about yesterday."

Scootaloo was nervous about it as well. "Yeah, I figured you would. We can talk on the way."

"What about Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle?"

"They will meet us there."

"Well then, lead the way."

Scootaloo left the school house with Heart. Once they were far enough away so that no pony would here them Scootaloo began. "So we both know that we like each other."

"Yes."

"But what do we do?"

"Well I guess we could be colt-friend and filly-friend. Are you ok with that?"

It didn't sound wrong to Scootaloo so she didn't see why not. "I could do that."

"That settles that. How about we move to a more clear subject? What is Sugar Cube Corner?"

"It is a candy store. We don't go there often because we don't have bits but sometimes Pinkie Pie gives us treats for free."

"Who is Pinkie Pie?"

"She is a mare that plans parties."

"She sounds nice. I think you would go there just to visit with her."

"Well she is a nice pony but…"

"But?"

"She uhh is strange? Let's go with that."

"What do you mean?"

"It is kinda hard to explain. How about you see for yourself." Scootaloo stopped and pointed to the building in front of them. "This is Sugar Cube Corner."

Heart thought the building looked delicious. It was decorated as a treat. "I want to eat it."

Scootaloo giggled at the silly colt. "Let's go inside." Scootaloo proceeded to go inside.

Heart wasn't sure what to think. All the lights were off. He couldn't see anything. "Scootaloo, why are all the lights off?"

Scootaloo didn't respond. Instead all the lights turned on as many ponies yelled. "Surprise!"

Before Heart could say anything a light pink earth pony was in his face. Her mane and tail were a darker shade of pink and frizzy. "Hia! I am Pinkie Pie I have been told that your name is Heart's Vision this is your welcome to Ponyville party."

Heart could barely understand the pony. _'She must eat too much off the product.'_ "Hi?"

Pinkie had the widest smile Heart had ever seen. She placed a party hat on his head. "Go party my little pony!" She pushed Heart into the middle of a group of ponies.

Heart was lost. He wasn't sure what to think of this new pony. _'Where is Scoot? I need her help.'_

As if she was a mind reader Scootaloo popped up next to Heart. "Hey HV. Do you see what I mean about Pinkie?"

"Yeah, she is a… unique pony."

"She is nice though. Just watch out for her cannon. I stood too close to that one time and I was finding streamers in my mane for a week."

"WHAT! She has a cannon? Who would let her have a cannon? I have been here for less than a minute and I know that is a bad idea."

The orange filly waved his comment away. "Don't worry about it. How about we go meet Rainbow Dash."

"I did say that I would meet her."

"Cool, I think I saw her by the punch bowl." Heart was dragged to the punch bowl by Scootaloo.

Heart saw a cyan colored pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail leaning against the wall a few feet from the punch bowl. He knew from Scootaloo that this was Rainbow Dash. Scootaloo placed herself and Heart in front of Dash. Heart got the cyan Pegasus' attention. "Hello, you must be Rainbow Dash."

Dash had not been paying attention but heard the mention of her name. She looked at the colt. "Yeah, what do you want?" She noticed Scootaloo. "Hey squirt."

Scootaloo introduced her friend. "Dash this is Heart's Vision."

Rainbow examined the colt more closely after realizing that this was the colt that Scootaloo was interested in. She peered over him looking at his sides. "What's up with your coat?"

Heart shrunk trying to hide himself. Scootaloo knew he was sensitive about his appearance and answered for him. "He was born that way. I think it looks really cool. It helps show how special he is." Heart perked up at the kind words.

Rainbow didn't care how he felt about them, she would voice her personal opinion. "I agree, it makes him about twenty percent cooler."

Heart had always been made fun of for his appearance. He was happy that both Scootaloo and her hero liked the way he looked.

Rainbow looked to Scootaloo. "Hey squirt, will you go get me some punch?"

"Sure Rainbow!" Scootaloo always seemed full of energy. That was one of the reasons Heart liked her.

Dash moved from her relaxed position. She came close to Heart. She was right in his face. She looked him dead in the eyes and talked in a low but stern tone. "If you hurt Scootaloo in any way then I will have your hide."

Heart would never hurt Scootaloo but the threat struck fear into him. He could tell that this pony meant what she said.

Scootaloo came back with a cup with punch balancing on her head. "Here you go Dash."

"Thank you." The cyan Pegasus took the cup with her mouth and chugged the drink. She tossed it into a trash can nearby afterwards. She looked above Heart with a funny look.

Heart turned to see what she was looking at.

"HIA!" Pinkie Pie was standing on Heart's back. "How is ever pony? Need anything? How about some cake?" Pinkie held out some cake that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. "No? Soot yourself." Pinkie smacked her face into the plate gobbling up the cake.

Heart was confused on so many levels. "When, how did, how long?"

Rainbow stopped the colt. "Don't ask. Just accept it."

"But she is standing on me and I can't even feel it."

Rainbow put up a hoof. "Don't, just don't"

Pinkie got off of Heart and proceeded to leave by bouncing up and down towards another group of ponies.

Scootaloo watched the pony hop away. "Told you she was strange."

"You didn't tell me she could defy the laws of physics!"

Scootaloo shrugged. "Lets go find Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle." The orange Pegasus began searching with Heart following. They found the fillies at a table with a mound of cupcakes in the center.

Sweetie Belle was the first to notice. "Hey Scootaloo, hey Heart." Apple Bloom was too busy devouring a cupcake and simply waved.

Scootaloo took a seat next to Sweetie. "Hey gals, how long have you been over here?" Heart sat next to Scootaloo.

Sweetie levitate a cupcake onto her plate. Heart could tell that it took her a lot more effort than if he had did it. "We have been here since the lights came on. These are some really good cupcakes." Sweetie Belle took a bite of said cupcake.

Heart questioned Sweetie. "Have you been eating cupcakes the entire time?"

"Yep."

"How many have you eaten!"

"I don't know. I lost count after eight."

"You gals are going to hate cupcakes after this."

Apple Bloom picked her head up, it was covered in crumbs and icing. "How could we ever hate cupcakes?"

Heart shook his head feeling bad for his friends. "Give it I don't know, ten minutes? You are going to feel horrible. I won't be surprised if you throw up."

Apple Bloom was going to say that Heart was full of it but was stopped as soon as she was about to talk. She had eaten way more than Sweetie and it hit her first. "I feel funny."

"Wait until you crash. It will be so much worse."

"Tell I what?" Apple Bloom put her hoof up to her mouth.

Heart pointed to his right. "Bathroom is that way."

Apple Bloom ran for it. Sweetie was watching the whole thing and put down the cupcake she was eating.

Heart looked at her. "I am guessing that you two have never been exposed to this many sweets?"

Sweetie looked at the cupcake with fear. "No, what is going to happen to me?"

"Either you are going to be sick like Apple Bloom or you are going to get really hyper and in a little bit feel really bad, worse than Apple Bloom."

Sweetie looked really sad imagining how she was going to feel.

Heart wished he could help his friend but didn't know how. "We are going to leave and talk to some other ponies now."

Sweetie Belle waved them away. "Go on then."

Heart and Scootaloo looked around for a pony to talk to. Heart saw Twilight. "Come on Scoot, we can talk to Twilight." Heart approached her.

Before he could say anything Twilight noticed him. "Hello Heart. How are you doing today?"

"I am doing fine, you?"

"Just swell." The lavender unicorn noticed Scootaloo. She remembered yesterday with the mind spell. She smiled thinking about it. "Hi Scootaloo."

Scootaloo kept it simple. "Hi."

"You two just wanted to say hi or is there something particular you need?"

Heart had a reason for talking to Twilight. "I came over here to thank you."

"For what?"

"For making me realize that I care for Scootaloo." He hugged the orange Pegasus.

Twilight was surprised that Heart acted on his feeling so fast. "Oh. I am glad I helped."

The two young ponies walked outside to get away from the party. Both ponies sat a little ways from the entrance. Heart had to ask. "Did you mean it when you said that you liked my coat?"

Scootaloo wasn't expecting to be questioned. "Yeah, I wouldn't lie to you. I really do think that it looks cool."

"Thank you."

"You shouldn't doubt yourself like that. You are a extraordinary pony."

Heart looked at Scootaloo with shock. He never expected Scootaloo to say anything like that. "Huh?"

"You doubt yourself too much. You have done many things that I have never heard of a pony our age doing. If it wasn't for you Sweetie Belle could have been hurt with that ladder. You always seem to say the right thing when I need it. You make me happy when things aren't going right. You have put yourself in harms way so the we wouldn't be harmed. You are a wonderful pony, you do so many special things. How can you not see this?"

Heart took some time to think about it. "I don't know. I never feel that I am doing good enough. I can always be better."

"Why do you need to be better though?"

"Because I have to. I need to be as strong as possible. If I am not then how can I stand up for those who can't do it for themselves? I have to stand for the weak. If I don't then who will? I won't sit idly why innocent ponies are hurt."

Scootaloo never knew that Heart felt this way. "That is what I am talking about. I know no pony like you. You are a great pony."

"Thank you Scoot, you make me feel good about myself." _' Great pony? I wish that was true Scoot, I truly do.'_

**A/N: Sorry, I know that this chapter is just bad by comparison to last. This is kind of a fill chapter but at the same time not. It just wasn't a lot to do this chapter. I will try to make the next better. Until that time have a good day/night.**


	12. The elements

**A/N: Ok so this will not be fill chapter. I really don't like doing fill chaps but sometimes I just need to get from A to B. Now that that is over lets get to the story, please review.**

Chapter 12: The elements.

It was Friday and Heart's Vision was exiting Ms Cheerilee's classroom. "What should I do Scoot? I have no clue what I should do for the mid year project."

Scootaloo wished that Heart didn't worry so much. "I am sure that you will think of something, you always do."

"But I don't know how to represent harmony. How am I suppose to represent something like that without making a mockery of it?"

"You are making it too complicated. Me and the girls are just doing a small play." Scootaloo had an idea. "How about you go to the library and ask Twilight?"

Heart hadn't caught onto the Pegasus' idea. "How would she help me?"

"Duh! She wears an element of harmony. She is the perfect pony to ask."

Heart face hoofed at his own stupidity. "I am so dumb. Thank you Scoot. I would have spent all day and made no progress."

"Your not dumb, you just need my superior mind." Scootaloo held a dramatic pose to emphasis her playful spirit.

Heart smiled at her display and shook his head. "If you don't stop then you are going to have to stop hanging around Rainbow."

Scootaloo hit Heart in the side. "There is nothing wrong with Rainbow Dash."

It was a playful hit and didn't hurt but Heart was growing accustom to messing with his favorite pony. "Oww, I never said there was. You must think that there is if that is what you automatically assume."

Scootaloo gave a partially serious look. "Do you want me to really hit you?"

Heart put his up in surrender. "No, I am sorry. Praise the almighty Rainbow Dash."

Scootaloo laughed at the silly unicorn. "You are lucky that your cute."

"Don't lie, you love it."

"*sigh* Let's get to Twilight before one of us gets hurt."

"That sounds like a good idea." Heart and Scootaloo went to the library. They found Twilight Sparkle inside reading a book rather intensely. "Hey Twilight, what you reading?"

Twilight quickly turning to the ponies that entered her home. "Hello. I didn't hear you come in. I am simply reading a book that the princess assigned to me. What brings you two by?"

"I am doing a project on harmony in school and was wondering what you could tell me."

"Oh well, I can tell you what I know about my element but you need to ask the other bearers."

"I will do that but what can you tell me about your element?"

"I am the bearer of magic. My element is kind of complicated. The basis for it is that friendship is magic. Together with my friends I can do anything."

"So your element is a manifestation of friendship?"

"Yes and no. I don't know all that much about it myself but I know that friendship is the key. Without my friends the elements can't work. It takes each and every one of us to make them work. When we stand alone we are powerless. We all have to work together or we will accomplish nothing."

"But aren't you the most important?"

"No I am just as important as the others."

"But you are a princess. From what I understand you became a princess after you discovered the elements and you have the only element that is different than the others."

"I became a princess long after I discovered the elements. They had nothing to do with it. My element is different but that makes no difference."

"I know the elements didn't make you a princess but the elements made YOUR element look different than the others, marking you as more important. The elements knew you were more important."

Twilight was becoming angered with the persistent colt. "I am not more important than any other pony."

Heart could tell that Twilight was in no mood to discuss this. He had the information he needed. "Who are the other bearers of the elements?"

Twilight was taken by surprise in the change in the subject. She was glad that it was changed though. "There is Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity."

"Thank you Twilight." Heart left with Scootaloo. "Which should we see first?"

Scootaloo didn't answered but gave Heart a look for asking such a stupid question.

"I know I know, I was messing with you. Where would Rainbow be though?"

Scootaloo began scanning the sky. Not for from the library was Rainbow Dash sleeping on a cloud. "Rainbow Dash!" She didn't budge. "RAINBOW DASH!" Still nothing.

Scootaloo was about to try again but Heart stopped her. "She obviously can't hear you. How about I try something?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"I will freeze the cloud, the cloud will fall waking her."

"Couldn't she get hurt?"

"No, I will catch her with magic if she doesn't wake."

"Why not just float her down here?"

"Because the further away an object is the harder it is to move it. I might lose my concentration and drop her. I would rather not risk it."

"I don't think yelling at her will wake her so go ahead."

Heart readied himself. He pointed his horn at the cloud. A beam of cold shot from his horn. It hit the cloud. After a few seconds the cloud began to fall. It started slow but quickly gained speed. Rainbow sensed this waking her from her slumber. She realized she was falling and jumped off the cloud spreading her wings. She backed off and watched the now frozen cloud crash into the ground and shatter. Some of the ice was headed for Heart and Scootaloo. Heart's reaction was form a protective bubble around Scootaloo. The ice that would have hit her bounced of leaving the orange filly safe and sound. What Heart failed to do was protect himself. A ice shard the size of his hoof impacted his face. It knocked him back and left a gash under his eye.

Scootaloo was focused on the falling ice. She saw the ice shard fly past her. "Heart!"

Heart heard Scootaloo. He did not want to worry her so he regained his composer. "I am fine." His gash was decently deep. Blood flowed from his face.

"You are bleeding."

Heart checked himself. He then used his magic to heal himself. The wound fully closed. "See, I am perfectly fine. Told you." The entire time Heart had held his focus on Scootaloo's shield. He would not risk the ones he loved, no matter what befell upon himself. He dropped the bubble releasing Scoot.

She quickly went to his side and examined where his wound had been. "Don't do that again! I know you could have shielded yourself."

Heart was happy that Scootaloo was not harmed. "I am sorry. I did not think of myself. I was only concerned with you."

Rainbow hovered where she had been. She watched all that took place and heard ever word that was spoken. She lowered herself to talk. "What the hack happened?"

Scootaloo looked to Heart. Heart would not lie about his mistakes. "I used a spell to freeze your cloud and wake you up. I did not think about where it would land. I am sorry."

Rainbow wanted to hit the colt. "You could have hurt Scootaloo."

Scootaloo defended Heart. "But he didn't. I am safe, nothing bad happened."

Rainbow let hurt rage burn into Scootaloo "He was lucky, but luck runs out! If he is going to do things like this I don't want you hanging around him."

The unicorn would not let his Scootaloo receive the scolding for his mistake. "It was my fault. Do not punish Scootaloo for my actions. It would not be right. I accept full responsibility for what I have done. You may punish me how you see fit." Heart lowered himself in submission.

Rainbow wasn't sure how to react to this. "Pick yourself up. I am not going to punish you. Now why did you wake me?"

Heart raised himself up. "I wanted you to tell me about your element of harmony."

"Ok. I can do that. My element is loyalty. I don't know anything about the element itself but I know what it means to be loyal. It means that you stand by your friends. You do whatever it takes. You don't hurt or betray them. You put them before yourself. You need to be there for them whenever they need you. That is loyalty, you got it?"

"Yes, I think I do. Thank you."

"No problem."

Heart turned and was about to leave when he realized something. There was no snow on the ground. "Hey Rainbow you work weather don't you?"

"Yeah…"

"Why is there no snow? It was suppose to be here Wednesday."

Rainbow rubbed the back of her neck. "About that, well we were suppose to move the clouds but I didn't uhh…"

"You didn't what?"

Rainbow wasn't going to tell this colt that she didn't feel like doing it. "Don't worry about it. The snow will be here tomorrow."

Heart didn't know what to think of her reaction so he dropped it. He walked away with Scootaloo. "So who should we visit next?"

Scootaloo wanted to see another cool pony, not any of the frilly ponies like Rarity. "How about Applejack, Apple Bloom's big sis."

"How about we see the ponies that I already know?"

"We could go see Pinkie Pie."

'_Not that pony. She makes my brain hurt. She does things that make NO sense.'_ "Why don't we go see Rarity. I would rather not see Pinkie Pie."

"Really? She is so girly though."

"Look, we have to visit her at some point. It would be better if we get her out of the way now."

Scootaloo wasn't any happier. "Fine, let's get this over with."

Heart and Scootaloo arrived at the boutique. Heart was going to knock but Scootaloo barged right in. Scootaloo looked around but found no Rarity. She was not coming back here today. "Rarity!"

Heart was shocked at Scootaloo's behavior. "Shh, I know you don't like it here but that is no reason to be rude."

Scootaloo was about to say something when Rarity came into the room. "Hello darlings. Sweetie Belle isn't here right now."

Heart said something before Scootaloo made an ass of herself. "We aren't looking for Sweetie, we here to talk to you."

"What do you need me for?"

"I wanted to ask you about your element of harmony."

"I see. My element is generosity. Generosity is giving without expecting anything in return. It is doing for others without thinking of yourself. This not only applies to your friends. It means giving to every pony. Some ponies may take advantage of this but you cannot abandon your giving spirit. If you do then they win. In showing this other ponies will follow your example and bring happiness to others."

"Thank you Rarity. I think I understand." Heart left with his companion.

As soon as they were out the door the Pegasus had something to say. "Thank Celestia that is over. I am not sure how much more I could take."

Heart let it slide. "Let's go see Pinkie. Maybe she will how a treat for us."

That instantly cheered Scootaloo up. "Come on then." She ran ahead of Heart.

"At least she is in a better mood." Heart ran after her. The two didn't make it to Sugar Cube Corner. Scootaloo stopped in the street. "Why did you stop Scoot?" She said nothing. She pointed to where she was looking.

In the middle of the street was Pinkie Pie. She faced towards the two children. "Surprise!" As she yelled her party cannon blew confetti and streamers all over the filly and colt.

"What? Surprise?"

Pinkie was immediately in his face. "Do you not know what a surprise is? I did surprise you didn't I?"

"You did, but why?"

"Well you were coming to see me so I wanted to surprise you."

"How did you know we were coming?"

"How couldn't I?

Heart was more confused than before. _'I am obviously not going to get a straight answer out of her. I better ask her about her element.'_ "Do you know why we were coming?"

Pinkie smiled "Of course silly." She stuffed a cupcake in each of the young ponies mouths. She explained her element while the colt and filly chewed. "My element is laughter. It is all about making ponies happy! I love making ponies laugh. One must always remember to laugh, even if things aren't looking so great. NEVER, I repeat NEVER forget to laugh."

Heart finished chewing. "I won't, thank you." _'I have to leave before I have an aneurism.'_ Heart grabbed Scootaloo with his magic and ran away from the pony.

Scootaloo was wondering why Heart was running. "Hey, you didn't want to ask if she had more cupcakes?"

"I am sorry Scoot but I can only take so much Pinkie."

"True, she is a lot to take in. Who are we seeing next and can you put me down?"

Heart wasn't paying much attention. "Sure." He placed Scootaloo on the ground next to him. He had stopped to sit once he thought he was far enough away from Pinkie. "You mentioned Apple Bloom's big sister?"

"Yeah, she is a pretty cool pony. Not as cool as Rainbow Dash but it is kid of hard to beat her."

"Does she live at Sweet Apple Acres?"

"Yeah she shouldn't be hard to find."

The two ponies went to search for Applejack. The found her hauling apples with a wagon. She was an orange earth pony with blonde mane and tail. Heart greeted the new pony. "Hello I am Heart's Vision. I came here to ask you about your element of harmony."

Applejack gave the colt a strange look. "That old thing-ah-mah-bob. Mine was honesty. You know telling the truth all the time. You have to be honest to ponies, especially the one you care about. This goes double for how you feel. If you can't tell a pony the truth how can they trust you? That is why you have to tell the truth, so that ponies can trust each other and work together."

"Thanks, that is great, got to go." Heart was gone as soon as he came.

"That was a weird pony." Applejack went back to work.

"What pony haven't we seen?"

Scootaloo tried to remember which pony the were missing. "We need to see Fluttershy."

"Who is that?

"She is a pony that lives near the Everfree forest. She has a cottage and takes care of animals."

"I will follow you."

Scootaloo led Heart to Fluttershy's cottage. They found her outside feeding chickens. "Hey Fluttershy. I have a friend here that wants to talk to you."

Fluttershy stopped feeding her animals. She could see the colt shortly behind Scootaloo. She normally would have been nervous but it helped that A pony she knew was with him. "Hi Scootaloo. What is your friend's name?"

"His name is Heart's Vision. He has something to ask you."

Heart stepped forward. "I wanted to know about your element of harmony."

"My element? My element is kindness."

"What does kindness mean to you?"

"It means to be nice. You need to be nice to everything. If you are kind to them then they will be kind to you, but sometimes it is hard being kind. Sometimes you have to be a little mean. It can be the kindest thing you can do sometime."

"What do you be mean to be kind?"

"Well I had to make some little creature leave my home so that they could go to theirs. They didn't want to leave but they had to. In that sense I had to be mean to be kind."

"I understand, thank you."

"If you need anything else tell me."

"I will." Heart left with Scootaloo. The two would have talked but Heart was thinking and Scootaloo didn't want to interrupt. "I think I have it."

Scootaloo had wasn't sure what he was talking about. "Have what."

"I know what I will do for the project."

"What will you do?"

"I would tell you but I want it to be a surprise."

"Really? You are going to make me wait?"

"Hey, it will be better that way, you will see."

" You are a mean pony."

"No I'm not. You are an impatient pony."

"Don't be name calling."

"What! You started it."

Scootaloo put her nose in the air. "I would never do such a thing."

"This is payback for Rarity's isn't it?"

"We have a winner."

"Let's go see if the others are at HQ."

The two found the rest of the Cutie Mark Crusaders and spent the day playing games and having fun.

**A/N: Nothing big happened but information was learned. Everyone have a good day/night.**


	13. Heart's project

**A/N: Sorry that the last chap was a little rushed. I wasn't feeling it yesterday. If that happens today then I will just stop and pick it up tomorrow. Please review.**

Chapter 13: Heart's project.

The mid-year break was one day away. Heart's Vision sat in class. His fellow classmates all had some kind of supplies. Some had poster boards, some had costumes for the play they would perform, at the very least some had essays that they had prepared. Heart had nothing though, he sat at his desk knowing what he was going to do.

Ms Cheerilee stood in front of the class. "Today we will be presenting the rest of your projects. If every pony presents their project then I will let all of you get out early and not come tomorrow." The class began talking to each other." Hush. I said if every pony presents. If even one pony didn't bring their supplies or didn't do the project than none of you will be dismissed early." Cheerilee looked to Heart that had nothing on his desk. "We will begin with Apple Bloom's group." Cheerilee went behind her desk to let the group present.

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo took their place at the head of the class.

Before they began Diamond Tiara had something to say. "Look it is the pathetic blank flanks."

Cheerilee was about to say something but Heart beat her to it. He was filled with rage, he cared not who heard him. "SHUT YOUR MOUTH! They are better ponies than you will ever be!"

Cheerilee was originally going to get onto Tiara but couldn't let Heart be mean to his fellow students. "Heart! That is no way for you to treat a fellow student."

Heart wasn't expecting to get in trouble for standing up for his friends. "What? But she…"

"I know what she did. I will correct ponies, not you."

Heart sat there with his mouth open.

"Now that is over we will continue with the presentation, girls."

The fillies proceeded with their play. Their costumes were nicely done. At certain points in the play ever pony would have wings, horns, and nothing at all, this was done through costume. The general meaning was that if every pony was the same than we wouldn't get as much done. It was well done. Heart wished he could have been a part of it, but the group size was a maximum of three. After the group finished the play the class clapped as Ms Cheerilee told them to do after every presentation. The ponies of the class group by group presented their projects. Most had built diagrams or something simple that their parents had helped them with. The best so far was Apple Bloom's group. Next came the individual projects. Some ponies wrote essays to represent harmony. The essays were poorly done and the ponies stumbled over their own words. After every pony was done all that was left was Heart.

Ms Cheerilee had just called every other pony up but now she took a different approach. "We have one more presentation. If this presentation goes well than all of you will not have school tomorrow." Cheerilee looked at Heart. "Did you do the project."

Heart did not let his inner emotions escape. "Yes."

"Did you bring your supplies?"

"I require no supplies."

"Get up here then. Remember that you have to present. Not just talk."

Heart went to the front of the class. "I will be presenting my project on harmony. For my project I researched harmony at its core. I asked the elements of harmony about each of their elements. I have come to understand harmony. It is when everything works together. Not just ponies. Every pony must play a part for the it to work. Kindness, honesty, laughter, generosity, loyalty, and magic. Before ponies only needed to have one of these traits for their to be harmony. I think differently. What if every pony was kind?" Heart used his projection spell. Three small dark ponies appeared on the floor in front of heart. It could be seen that the first two ponies where talking and having fun. The third looked weak and was shivering. The two happy ponies saw this and went to the sad pony. They gave him a blanket and led him into a home. The hologram ended. "If every pony were kind then no pony would be sad. Every pony would be happy. What if every pony was honest?" He projected two ponies. As well he projected words in text from their mouths.

Pony A started the conversation. "Do you think my house looks ok?"

A home appeared next to pony A. It was a horrible looking home. It was nearly destroyed. Heart interjected to explain something. "Pony B thinks that pony A's home is dangerous but doesn't want to hurt the pony's feelings."

Pony B answered "Yeah, it looks fine."

Pony A proceeded to enter his home. When he closed the door the house collapsed.

Heart made the projections disappear. "If he had told the truth then pony A would be safe. If every pony told the truth than we would could all trust each other and live in harmony. Now what laughter. Laughter doesn't quite explain itself. Laughter means that you try to bring joy to every pony you meet. You go out of you way to make ponies laugh. I want to ask the class a question. Do you all know Pinkie Pie?" The class all nodded confirming what he thought. "That is a unique pony. Do you all like her?" The class nodded. The only one who hesitated was Tiara but even she agreed. "She makes every pony laugh. She does everything she can to bring joy to every pony. Think about how much time she sacrifices. Think of what extent she goes to, to make you laugh. She does it all to see you laugh. A laugh, something so simple."

Tiara was getting fed up with talking about this stupid pony. "So what if she makes ponies laugh?"

"I thought you would have something to say. I want you to answer me a question. Would you spend you entire day going around making ponies laugh?"

"No. I wouldn't have any time for myself."

"Exactly! But if every pony did this than we wouldn't need time for ourselves. We would have countless ponies to cheer us up. That brings me to the next element, generosity. If we gave without thinking about ourselves." Heart pointed to Tiara. "Tiara would you give your tiara to any other pony?"

The pink pony was disgusted by the thought. "Eww, no!"

"Why? What does that tiara give you?"

"It makes me feel special."

"That is a really neat thing to have. Why should you have it? You are rich, you can buy another. What about Apple Bloom? She lives on a farm. Farms don't get a lot of spending money. Almost every bit goes to maintaining it. If you gave her it for one day, you would give her something that she would never experience on her own. You have the power to brighten her day, but you don't because you think of yourself first. That brings me to loyalty. Putting other ponies before yourself. Standing by ponies no matter what comes your way. If life takes everything away from you, you still stand by the ones you care for. Loyalty may be harder to see than the other elements. The bearer of loyalty most of us know. Rainbow Dash has a lot of pride, this is true. But she sticks by her friends. She would give up her dreams for her friends. That brings us to magic." Heart projected Twilight Sparkle's cutie mark. "Magic, what is magic?"

"It is what unicorns use to make stuff float."

Heart was not sure which pony answered so he continued. "No, that is wrong. We ALL contain magic. Magic is that thing that makes us special. Magic gives us our cutie mark, but we only get our cutie mark when we find that one thing that makes us special. But how does magic relate to harmony? It has everything to do with harmony. Without it our world would be in shambles. Earth ponies couldn't work fields, Pegasi couldn't control weather, Unicorns couldn't use their power. That is not the big picture though. What do the elements of harmony have to do with that? Nothing the elements are all friends and that is what makes them work. Their friendship. Friendship is magic. If all of us were friends then we would all live in complete harmony. If we were all friends we would be kind, honest, generous, loyal, and make each other laugh. That is what harmony is, friendship. For without friends we would all be alone, and alone we shatter under the weight of the world." Twilight's cutie mark that he projected shattered into tiny pieces. "That concludes my presentation." Heart took his seat.

Most of the class was in awe. Every other presentation was weak in comparison. Cheerilee was impressed but did not let it show. "That is every ponies presentation. You all have no school tomorrow. I will give you your grades on the project when you return to school. Dismissed."

Every pony rushed out of the class, all but Heart and Scootaloo. It had become a daily routine for Scootaloo to wait for Heart. Scootaloo waited by the door but Heart got first word. "Really nice play Scoot. You gals did really good."

Scootaloo didn't think Heart would be sucked up into his presentation. "Our play? You were amazing. You knocked our play out of the water." Scootaloo left the school house and headed to the Cutie Mark Crusader HQ.

Heart followed. "I don't know about that but thank you. What should we do today?"

Scootaloo looked around. It had been a few weeks since Heart talked to the elements and a soft snow blanketed the ground. "We could have a snow ball fight."

Is was not that Heart had never been around snow but he had never had a snow ball fight. His memories with snow consisted of building things with his parents or being pelted with them from kids that hated him. He had mixed feeling about snow. He didn't find beauty in it but didn't really mind the cold. He didn't want to disappoint Scootaloo though. "I guess we can do that. Where is Sweetie and Apple Bloom?" Heart got his answer instantly. As a snow ball hit his side. It didn't hurt but he could tell that it hit him very clearly. He turned to see Apple Bloom and Sweetie behind a small snow wall for cover.

Sweetie taunted them. "We thought you two would never come out of there. We will give you a head start on building you some cover."

Apple Bloom let them know that they needed to hurry. "I wouldn't dilly dally. I have an itchy throwing hoof."

Heart and Scootaloo looked at each other before hastily trying to build some cover from the projectiles that would soon threaten them. They did not have enough time. Apple Bloom grew tired of waiting. She hurled a ball at them. It hit a little past them. Heart had an idea. "Scoot you keep on building the wall. I will shield us." She nodded and kept working. Both Sweetie and Apple Bloom lobbed snow at Heart. He put up a magic shield to protect them. He stood in front of the wall.

Apple Bloom liked the challenge. "If you are going to use magic than I am going to use my full force." Heart wasn't sure what she meant but soon found out. She began tossing them in the air and using her hind legs to hit them. This gave the once slow and playful projectiles lighting speed.

Heart could feel the difference in force on his shield. Each hit made him lose a little power. He wondered how much ammo they had. He could see that Sweetie had stopped throwing and was busy building, she did it as fast as she could but wasn't keeping up with AB's pace. Scootaloo patted down the last piece of snow. "It is done HV, Get back here."

Heart did as she said and dropped the shield and dive for cover. "Do we have any balls ready?"

"No I was busy building the wall."

"I got it." Heart used his magic to form the snow. It was much faster than forming it by hoof. It took him around three seconds to build a snow ball. It took his competitors around six seconds, but Heart could form more then one at a time. He went with building ten at a time for quality control. _'This means I am building twenty times faster. This is a huge advantage. I can build faster the Scoot can throw.'_ Scootaloo was soon using AB's tactic. She wasn't as good though, her accuracy was less than admirable.

Scoot got hit on her left flank. "Ahh! That is cold."

Heart laughed. "What did you expect?"

"Shut up and keep building." Scootaloo said it with a smile.

"Have you looked at our stock pile?" Heart pointed behind her.

"Huh?" Scootaloo looked where he pointed. She had only been grabbing the ones that where sliding off the huge pile that was double her height. " Oh, I didn't see that there."

"Well they are going to run out soon, I have a plan for when they do."

"What is your plan?"

"You will see."

The snow balls stopped coming from AB. "Sweetie where is my ammo?"

Sweetie was trying her best. "I can't build them that fast."

"They are going to get the edge on us." The snow wall that shielded them was swept away. "What the heck?"

Apple Bloom could see Heart smiling. "I'm sorry but I need to see you to aim."

"Huh?"

She quickly found out what he meant. Heart began grasping snow balls from his stack and throwing them using magic. He didn't throw them hard but he had a constant stream of them. It took seconds for Sweetie and Apple Bloom to be covered in snow. "Beat that."

Sweetie shook the snow off her head. "I'm done, you win. I can't beat that."

AB did the same. "I second that."

Sweetie escaped from her snow prison. "How about we go to the club house and warm up?"

Every pony nodded and agreed. They went to the club house and spent the day warming up inside then going outside to play in snow. They repeated this process until the sun began to lower. Heart felt that he had a good day just hanging out with friends. He and Scootaloo were alone heading home. "Thank you HV."

He was caught off guard. "For what?"

"For sticking up for us in class today."

Heart waved it off. "It was nothing. I will always be there for you."

Scootaloo was glad that she could believe that. "I know you will."

**A/N: There it is. I hope that you enjoy. Well I won't have time to upload tomorrow so Jan 5****th**** 2015 there will not be a daily update. I will upload on 6****th**** though. Every one have a good day/night.**


	14. Family

Chapter 14: Family.

It was early morning and this was the first day of Heart's Vision's break from school. He didn't have a lesson planned with Twilight Sparkle either. _'I can spend the day with Scootaloo or the other Crusaders.' _Heart stopped by Scootaloo's house to see if her scooter was there. _'I don't think that she would leave her scooter at home so is she still here?' _Heart had never been inside Scootaloo's home or met her parents. Fear developed inside him. _'Please let her parents be gone.'_ Heart walked up to the door. He knocked three times. He waited, no response. He was about to knock again when the door opened.

A light blue Pegasus with a dark purple mane stood in front of Heart. "Hello, who are you?"

Heart froze. His fear had come true. The Pegasus stared at him waiting for an answer. Heart found the courage to talk. "Hi, I am Heart's Vision."

"What do you want?"

"I was wondering if Scootaloo was home?"

"What do you want with my daughter?"

"I just wanted to hang out."

"She is home. Come in and I will get her. My name is Racketeer." He led Heart inside.

Heart hadn't seen it before but Racketeer had a calculator cutie mark. '_What could that represent? Is he good with numbers or something?'_ Heart followed Racketeer. He was led to a kitchen. In the kitchen was a light orange unicorn with blue mane and tail. Her cutie mark was a needle and thread.

She looked similar to Scootaloo. "Who was at the door."

Racketeer answered. "It was one of Scootaloo's friends, Heart's Vision."

The mare was washing dishes and did not see the colt. "Did you invite her in? I never heard Scootaloo talk about a Heart's Vision."

"Heart's Vision is right here and it is a colt." Both of the adult ponies were not saying harsh words but something about their tone was hostile.

The mare turned to look at Heart. She had a serious stare. "A colt huh. She examined him. How long have you known my daughter?"

Heart felt very uncomfortable. He was saved by Scootaloo walking in. "Hey HV. What you doing in here?" When he faced her she could see that he was uncomfortable. She could see the cry for help in his eyes. But didn't know why.

Both of the parents told their daughter good morning. Racketeer had some questions. "I have never heard you talk about this colt before is he a new friend?"

Scootaloo was oblivious that her next words might be a death sentence to Heart. "I have known him for a little bit, he is a good colt-friend."

Racketeer noticed his daughters words. "Colt-friend? You mean friend that happens to be a colt?"

Scootaloo thought it odd that her dad would ask in such an odd manner. 'No, I mean colt-friend as in colt-friend."

Racketeer gave Heart a death stare. Heart's gulp was audible. "When did this happen?"

"A few weeks ago."

"Scootaloo do you mind waiting outside while me and your mother talk to this colt?"

"Well I guess I can. I wanted to go outside and play anyway."

Scootaloo was about to leave when her mom spoke up. "Put something on, it is cold out there." Scootaloo put a scarf on before leaving.

Racketeer was a few feet away from Heart. "So you think you are good enough to date my daughter?"

Heart was very afraid. "I-I don't know what to say…. Yes?"

"What makes you so special?"

"I don't know about special but I know a little about magic."

Racketeer was rude in an attempt to scare the colt. "Ooo so you can make some stuff float?"

"I know a little more than levitation."

"Like what?"

There was a pitcher of water sitting on the table. "Let me show you." Heart shot a beam at the pitcher, it froze solid. "See."

Racketeer backed off because he knew nothing of magic but he did know a unicorn. He looked to his wife. "Heming Eye?"

The mare came closer to Heart. "I know about magic too. How about you show me something more impressive?"

Heart thought for a few seconds. He didn't want to risk doing a spell that she might deem unworthy. He came right next to her and placed his horn on her head.

Heart was in a house but it wasn't the one that he was in before. Heming Eye was looking around confused. Next to her was Scootaloo but Racketeer was nowhere to be seen. "What is going on? Why am I at my grandma's house?"

Heart was wondering where this place was. "This is your mind. You have projected an image of somewhere you love."

"There is a spell that does this?"

"Yes. It is a very hard spell to perform. Is this enough for you? I would rather not perform this spell for very long."

"Yeah." Heart stopped performing the spell.

Racketeer had an odd look on his face. "What just happened?"

Needle Eye tuned to her husband. "He performed some kind of mind spell."

The Pegasus became irritated. "What kind of mind spell Mrs. Unicorn?"

"You are so dumb. He performed a very advanced spell that most unicorns never even see, much less perform."

"Oh so this little kid is smarter than you? Not a surprise."

Both of the adult ponies were becoming enraged. Heart had seen this before and stepped in before it could escalate. "What is wrong with you two?"

Both parents looked at him. Heming Eye questioned him. "Who do you think you are talking to elders that way?"

"I know who I am. I am a pony that loves Scootaloo. Can you say the same?"

"Of course I love my daughter."

Racketeer felt the same. "With all of my heart."

Heart was going to give these ponies a lesson. "Then why do you fight! Scootaloo hears you. She thinks that you fight over her! I was there to comfort her. I was the one who let her escape. I made her happy when she cried. Where were you? I didn't see either of you. You two were too busy fighting to see what you are doing to your daughter. You are supposed to guide her and be there for her. If you truly love her than you put your own feeling aside for her and be her parents!" Heart cared not for what they had to say. He left before any words left either one of their mouths.

He found Scootaloo outside. "Hey Scoot. What are we doing first?"

Scootaloo had heard what he said. She hadn't expected him to stand up for her to her parents. She decided not to mention it. "I was thinking we could head to the HQ and see if the girls are there."

"Sounds good to me." The two went to the Cutie Mark Crusaders head quarters. They found no pony there. Heart lit the fire and sat next to his favorite Pegasus. "Well the other aren't here but I have tweaked the mind spell and would like to test it with you."

"How have you changed it?"

"Let me show you." Heart put his horn to Scootaloo's head. They were transported to darkness.

Scootaloo looked around. She saw Heart but nothing else. "I don't understand. We are usually in my home."

Heart grinned. "We would be if we were in your mind. But today we are in mine. I have tweaked it so that you can enter my mind. This has probably never been done before since this is an advanced spell and it is said that only unicorns can enter the mind of ponies."

"Why is it black? You said that you are usually surrounded by a place and ponies you love. "

"You are here. I have the pony that I love."

Scootaloo hugged the colt. "What should we talk about?" Heart shrugged. "Well I have always wondered something."

Heart was curious. "What would that be?"

"Your family."

Heart had no control. His brother, mother, and father appeared. His dad was a black Pegasus with green mane and tail.

"So this is your family. Why don't you talk about them?" Scootaloo felt his emotions. Fear, disappointment, sadness. Scootaloo was shocked and blurted her words out not thinking. "Why do you fear them?" A memory flashed before Scootaloo's eyes like a movie. It was Fire Flash choking Heart. Scootaloo could feel the emotions he felt at the time. Confusion and horror. The fear was what was strongest. The fear of dieing overwhelmed her. "STOP! I can't take it!"

The memory disappeared. She tried to change the subject. "I am sure you love your mom." She felt his response. It wasn't like before. It was more confused and lonely. "What? I know that your mom loves you. Moms always love their children." She had not one memory but many flash in front of her. All the times that Rose Spade had promised Heart that she would be there to see any accomplishment he achieved. Every time he was recognized at school for good grades she was never there. She left him places alone and afraid. She was never there when he needed her. Scootaloo was afraid of asking but needed to. "What about your father?" Scootaloo suddenly felt hollow. Like something was missing from her soul. She had an odd feeling of being left behind.

She looked at the now pitiful Heart. He looked like a defeated pony. A single tear dropped from his eye. "What about me?" Heart perked up a little bit. Scootaloo could feel his emotions for her. The hollow had been replaced with the opposite feeling. She now felt whole. Like nothing could get her down. She felt happier than she had every been. She came face to face with Heart. She lifted his drooping head and gave him a peck on his cheek.

Heart lost all of his gloom. "Thank you."

Scootaloo felt bad. This pony that had comforted her had a much worse situation. She needed him in her moments but he needed her more. "You have been here for me Heart. Now I am here for you." The two wrapped their hooves around each other.

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle walked into the club house. They saw Heart and Scootaloo sitting next to each other. Heart had tears in his eyes but looked as happy as he could be.

**A/N: Yeah, yeah I can here the "What the heck man? I thought you said no upload today." From here. Be happy, I was busy today. I didn't expect to feel like writing, I actually was really tired but I wrote because I didn't want to disappoint you guys so you better be saying. "Thank you sci-fi brony. This was a pleasant surprise. I am so glad you wrote after being on the road all day and transport shit from A to B when you are sick and coughing your lung up and feel like sleeping on the ground because you didn't get any the night before." I STILL wish ever one a pleasant day/night. **


	15. No Heart left to give

**A/N: I really hope you like this chapter but I fear that you won't. Please review, no matter your opinion I wish to hear it. *Gulp* **

Chapter 15: No Heart left to give.

Heart's Vision spent his break from school with the Cutie Mark Crusaders or with Twilight Sparkle. He had so much fun between all of them. Unfortunately It had to come to an end. He had some good news when he came back to school. Cheerilee awarded him for best presentation on the project for harmony. It was Tuesday and Heart had no lessons with Twilight. Scootaloo drove around Heart and the other CMCs. It was turning into a good day.

Sweetie Belle had an idea to get their cutie marks. "We can be sculptures. I borrowed some chisels so we have the supplies. We just have to find some big rocks."

Apple Bloom had seen some large rocks. "There is some big rocks just outside the west orchard."

Scootaloo turned around to comment on this idea. She wasn't watching where she was going and ran into a ditch. The CMC flew of the wagon. Scootaloo flew off her scooter. Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle landed in the dirt.

Apple Bloom thanked Scootaloo for her expert driving. "Nice job Scootaloo. Now you're a chicken that can't drive."

Scootaloo hated being called a chicken. "Stop it AB. Is every pony ok?" Scootaloo could see that AB was ok, as well as herself.

Sweetie stood up. "Yeah I am fine."

Scootaloo didn't hear or see Heart. "Where is HV?"

Sweetie looked as she had seen a ghost. He face was pale. She pointed behind Scootaloo. Scootaloo turned to see what was wrong. Heart had landed in the ditch with them, but his landing wasn't so soft. Some pony had left some scrape in the ditch. A pipe that had been sitting for a while had come to develop a sharp point at the end. The pipe had pierced Heart's gut. It went all the way through him. He was till breathing.

"HEART!" Scootaloo rushed over to him. "What do we! What do we do! Tell me what to do!"

Heart was in agonizing pain. He could feel that the pipe had pierce him and damaged many of his internal organs. He couldn't move. He knew that he had to get off of it. He looked to where the pipe entered his body. He used the fire spell to heat the pipe. Eventually it melted that end. He hit it to knock it completely loose. As soon as he did he fell over. He could feel his organs shift around. "AAHHH!" The CMC looked on in horror. Blood trickled form the pipe in a steady stream. Heart looked at them. "Take me to the hospital."

The CMC rushed to get the wagon and scooter set up. They did but they still had to figure out how to get Heart from the ditch to the wagon. They didn't know what to do, they were too scared to think straight. They stood looking at him doing nothing.

Heart was in pain and had no patience to give. He had recently learned a spell that could help. He looked at the wagon. _'Please work.' _He focused and imagine being in the wagon. *flash* Heart teleported to the wagon. He teleported a few inches above it though. He fell, hitting the pipe on the edge on the way down. It caused him great pain. "Son of a bitch!" He looked at his dumbstruck friends. "DRIVE ME!"

Scootaloo snapped out of it and hopped on the scooter, she went as fast as she could. Sweetie jumped in the wagon next to Heart. Sweetie yelled back to Apple Bloom. "Go tell Twilight what happened."

Apple Bloom started running for the library.

Sweetie turned back to Heart. "What do I do now?"

Every pony but Heart seemed to be freaking out. "Make sure I stay awake."

"How do I do that?"

"Talk to me. How is Rarity?"

"She is fine."

"Make conversation. If I pass out I might not wake up." Heart began to have the world dim ever so often.

Blood was collecting in the wagon. It coated Sweetie's flank and hind legs. "There is blood everywhere. I don't know what to do." Sweetie was on the verge of tears. She was too scared to help Heart. She had never been around any serious injury before. Sweetie failed her job, Heart faded from consciousness.

Heart could hear voices. He could not make out the words. '_What the hell is going on_?' He opened his eyes. He could see white walls and ceiling. Next to him on his right was Rose Spade. On the other side of the bed was Twilight Sparkle.

Rose Spade seemed mad at Twilight. "Why did you not tell me this before?"

Twilight tried to defend herself. "Heart begged me not to tell you. I agreed and I didn't want to lose his trust."

"But he was hurt! He broke his own leg. This is something that you need to tell a mother."

"He was afraid that you wouldn't let him learn about magic any more. I couldn't let such an adapt student leave his talent unfulfilled."

Rose was filled with anger. She did not care if this was a princess. "He was right to be afraid. I never want him to go near you again. You are no good for him."

Twilight had nothing to defend herself with. She walked out of the room disappointed that she had failed her student.

Rose noticed that Heart was awake. "Heart, you are finally awake." She hugged her son.

Pain shot into Heart. "AH!"

Rose backed off. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Heart couldn't care less about himself. "What were you and Twilight talking about?"

"I was talking about your lessons. She told me about your stunt with your leg. I have come to a decision. I don't want you learning any more about magic."

Heart had his fears confirmed. "No! I need to learn more. I will never be able to help ponies if I can't learn."

"No, princess Twilight is too dangerous for you to hang around. I forbid you from learning form her or seeing her."

Heart had to fight for this. "What? No, I HAVE to. She is the only one that can teach me. No other pony will be good enough."

"I said no!"

Heart knew that she wouldn't fold right away. He would bring it up when he recovered. He had to inquire about his friends. "Where is my friends?"

"You mean your that horrible Pegasus that got you hurt? I don't want you seeing her again either." Rose was cold, she thought not of how Heart would feel.

Heart felt as if his soul had escaped him. "Why? She didn't do anything."

"Yes she did. She is the reason you are here. I will not have my son hanging around such bad ponies."

Heart could deal with not having Twilight's lessons but he felt as if he needed Scootaloo. "She is not a bad pony. She is the best pony I have ever met."

"I won't hear anything about it Heart. I have an appointment so I am leaving. Get your rest." Rose trotted out of the room.

Heart was left alone. He had only his thoughts. _'No Twilight? No Scootaloo? What will I do? I can't go to the library because of Twilight so I can't even learn about magic on my own. I won't be able to hang out with the other CMC. I will have nothing.'_ Heart sulked in his sadness for the rest of the night. He found out that Scootaloo brought him here. The doctors immediately operated and removed the pipe. Heart sat in the bed for weeks. He didn't have many visitors. Rose came by every now and then but never stayed long. Heart was left alone for the majority of time. He found it unbearable. He had grown so attached to Scootaloo that he saw little light in his journey ahead. He was released from the hospital after the weeks passed. He didn't have to go to school for a few days to be safe.

The colt sat on his bed at home looking at his CMC cape. He levitated it off the wall. He snuggled it in memory of Scootaloo and his friends. The entire time he was in the hospital they were not aloud to visit him, so he never saw them. _'This is the only thing I have. The only thing to remember them by.'_ Heart thought of his life now.

_Heart woke up. He readied himself before heading to school. At school he was sat in class listening to the teacher that hated him. After the class ended Scootaloo walked up to Heart. "Hey HV. What are we doing today?"_

_Heart looked at the pony he loved. "I am sorry Scoot. I can no longer hang out with you."_

_Scootaloo blew it off as a joke. "Come on you silly colt. We need to meet the others."_

"_No, I am sorry. This is not a matter of silly. I have been forbidden to see you anymore."_

_Scootaloo's faced turned to uncertainty. "That can't be true. What about us? What does this mean for US?"_

_Heart hated bringing this news. "It is true. As for us… There can no longer be an us. Goodbye Scootaloo, forever." Heart hated every word he spoke. He hated himself for having to speak them._

_Scootaloo shed tears. She turned and ran away from Heart. Heart was left alone in the classroom. He did not want to move. He felt dead inside. He would see her every day but would never talk to her again. He remembered all the happy moments he spent with her. Every time they bonded. He experienced so many things with her. His first fun snowball fight, his first partnership, his first real friendship. Heart knew that he would never find another pony like Scootaloo. He only hoped that she found happiness in another pony. He left the schoolhouse slowly dragging his body._

_He was met outside by Diamond Tiara. "If it isn't the albino. What is up albino?"_

_Heart looked at the bully. "Loneliness, sadness, a broken Heart. Do what you want. I no longer care. Say your nasty words. Call me nasty names. Beat me up. It will just be another drop into the sea of pain that is now my soul." _

_Diamond planned on testing this broken pony. "I know about you and the flightless Pegasus. You are pathetic. She is better than you. You aren't even worth her and that is saying something. I don't know what you expected from your little relationship. She is going to be broken by this. She will probably never be happy again. Even if you are trash she still loved you. I could see it in her. She had never been happier. Now you have abandoned her. That is what makes you pathetic, not all your other unwanted traits. That you play mind games with innocent fillies."_

_Heart believed every word. He was to disappointed in himself to see the clear lies. "I know. Thank you for stating this." Heart walked past the grinning filly. He stopped by the library. He did not go inside. He watched it from the outside, remembering everything he learned. Every moment that he had spent with Twilight. Everything he accomplished, was now worth nothing. He would never be able to help another pony. He would never amount to anything now. His goal was now a dream that would never come true. He moved on._

_He walked into his home. "This is no home. This is a prison." He saw Rose passed out on the couch. "Nothing out of the normal." Heart walked to the back room. _

_Fire Flash was in the room. "Come here you little shit." _

_Heart stumbled forward. "Yes bubba?" _

"_What is this?" Flash held up a broken yo-yo. _

"_It is one of your toys that you have broken." _

"_Me? I wouldn't beak my own stuff. What this is, is you playing with things that aren't yours. How dare you lie to my face." Flash raised a hoof before contacting it with Heart's face._

_Heart fell to the floor. He could have sat up and run but he laid there. "I don't care." _

_This made Flash anger. He raised his hoof and struck again. Heart didn't respond. He hit him again and again to try and get a response but none came. Flash left after Heart was covered in marks. _

_Heart healed all of his wounds so that no pony would show him pity. "I don't deserve it." This was Heart's life. When he went to school he saw Scootaloo and felt his pain all over again. He was met by Tiara after class and shown how he was a pathetic pony. He came home to a mother that had forgotten him and was beaten up by his brother. Nothing to look forward to but pain. This process repeated, repeated, repeated, and repeated over and over again. He had no joy. Nothing to make his life easier._

"It won't be so bad. I still have my cape. As long as I have this cape I can remember Scootaloo and all the happy moments in my life. I can stick through it as long as I have this." Heart sat on the bed holding his source of hope.

Fire Flash walked into the room. He looked at Heart holding the cape. "What they hell are you doing?"

Heart faced his brother. "I am trying to remember the ones I love."

"With a dumb cape?"

"It is not dumb. It was a gift from a wonderful pony."

"It is just a dumb cape! Here I will show you." Flash snatched the cape from Heart's grasp. He grabbed a lighter from under his wing. "This is what your cape is…. Flammable." Flash set the cape ablaze. He dropped it on the floor. Heart couldn't think. He only watched as his only possession turned to ash. Fire Flash laughed as it turned to nothing.

Heart stared at the now pile of ash. "Why? Why did you take it away from me? Why? Why? What have I ever done to you?"

Fire Flash answered his brother's question. "You were born." Fire Flash walked out the back door.

Heart sat for a minute thinking. He made a plan to change his life. He would not stay in this sadness. He couldn't do this. He went to the kitchen and found pen and paper. He started writing. Tears fell from his face to the paper. He finished writing and put the note on the fridge. He opened the kitchen drawers. He found a sharp knife for cutting tough vegetables. The blade could cut through even certain wood. Heart took the knife and went to his room. He closed the door.

The note on the fridge read.

"I am sorry every pony. I have come to a decision. I can no longer stay in this world. There is nothing here for me. I hope every pony finds happiness. I have failed you all. I wanted to be strong but I cannot be something I am not, for I am weak. Weak ponies can't last against the tide of hurt that this world brings. Tell Scootaloo I am sorry and that I will always love her.

Goodbye Every pony, forever."

**A/N: That is the end of Heart's Tale. He could not stand his life, so he took it away. Not everyone has a happy start. Some people face challenges that some can only imagine. Heart was one of many that could not find the strength to go on. I once had no happiness in my life. I came close to Heart's decision many times. I was lucky to change myself and make my own happiness. I ask that each of you do your best to bring happiness to everyone you meet. You do not know what a person has experienced in their life so it is better to treat everyone with kindness than miss one heart that could break.**

**(continue for alternate ending to Heart's Tale.)**

Fire Flash walked into the room. He looked at Heart holding the cape. "What they hell are you doing?"

Heart faced his brother. "I am trying to remember the ones I love."

"With a dumb cape?"

"It is not dumb. It was a gift from a wonderful pony."

"It is just a dumb cape! Here I will show you." Flash snatched the cape from Heart's grasp. He grabbed a lighter from under his wing. "This is what your cape is…. Flammable." Flash set the cape ablaze. He dropped it on the floor. Heart couldn't think. He only watched as his only possession turned to ash. Fire Flash laughed as it turned to nothing.

Heart stared at the now pile of ash. "Why? Why did you take it away from me? Why? Why? What have I ever done to you?"

Fire Flash answered his brother's question. "You were born." Fire Flash walked out the back door.

Heart had enough of this. He ran out to catch his brother. Fire Flash was about to take off flying. Heart would not let this happen. "NO! You will not run from this!" Heart grabbed Flash with his magic.

Flash was confused. "What the hell? Let me go!"

Heart held hat in his eyes. "NO! You are going to get what you deserve."

Fire struggled flapping his wings franticly trying to escape the magical grasp.

Heart noticed something. He could see and something inside his brother. It looked what Heart would describe as energy. It flowed from Flashes core to his wings as he flapped. Heart realized what it was. It was Flash's magical core. What gave all ponies there abilities. "I can see it."

Flash was scared now. He couldn't escape. "What are you talking about?"

"I can see your core." Heart wanted to try something. He shot Flash with a beam in his wings.

Flash felt no pain but his wings stopped blowing wing every where. It was like all their power was taken away. Flash flapped trying to gain his power back.

Heart smiled. "I can stun you core. I can cut you power off. That is not important though. What is important is what happens next." Heart started a fire below Flash. There was no plant in the back yard so Heart had no fear of burning anything. "You like setting fire to other ponies things huh? Let's see how you like it." The flame grew. Flash started to scream. Heart forced his mouth closed. "No pony will hear you scream." Heart could see Flash's core act freak out, it was like it was trying to escape. The flames grew. Heart kept the flames alive with magic. He wanted to hear Flash scream. He put up a bubble to make sure no noise escaped then released Flashes mouth. Flash instantly began screaming, he was in immense pain as his flesh burned.

Heart smiled. "Scream, scream, I enjoy your pain. Feel everything that you have ever done to me come back to haunt you." Heart intensified the flame. Flash's skin melted to the ground. He was in agony, he had not stopped screaming.

Heart laughed at the show. "Yes! Keep screaming. You are filth, an unfit pony. You have failed this world and shall be removed from it to restore the balance of harmony." Heart had enough of his handy work. "I will do that now." Heart made the flames encumber Flash. The heat was so intense Heart had to put a second shield so he would be burnt. It took a few minutes but Flash was eventually turned into a pile of ash. "I have done this world a favor. I will not let horrible ponies damage the good any longer. This is my resolution."

Heart slept soundly that night. He had a plan to change the fucked up situation he has found himself in. He woke up the next day and found Rose Spade in the living room reading a book on gardening. "Mother we need to talk."

Rose turned to him. "Oh, your up. What do you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about Twilight and Scootaloo."

"I already told you that you are not seeing them, that is final."

"NO! They are my future. I will NOT let you take them away. Either you let me see them or I do it anyway."

"Who do you think you are young stallion. I am your mother and you will listen to me."

"You are not my mother. You may have birthed me but you are not my mother. A mother is there for her child. She takes care of them. She nurtures and helps them grow. You have not done any of this. You have failed your duty. This is your chance for redemption. You let me see them or you lose your son."

Rose was scared by his words. She could tell he was serious. She never wanted to lose her baby boy. "I will let you see them."

"Thank you." Heart walked away.

A few days passed and Heart went back to school. He arrived late and didn't receive a warm welcome beside the CMC who waved at him. The day was fairly normal. Cheerilee dismissed the class. Heart had to stay behind and talk to Cheerilee so Scootaloo left without him. When Heart finished talking to Cheerilee he headed outside to look for his friends. He heard a familiar voice as he walked out.

"Look at her, she is so pathetic. She should be able to fly by now. What is wrong with you? Are you a handicap or something? Not to mention that you are dating that loser."

Heart turned to see Diamond Tiara talking to his Scootaloo, Silver Spoon stood next to Tiara but Scootaloo was alone. He moved at a brisk pace to face the bullies.

Tiara laughed at Scootaloo. She pushed her into the dirt. Scootaloo hit a large rock with her leg. She yelped in pain. It left a small gash on it.

Heart saw this and became enraged. He teleported right in front of Tiara. She could see his eyes clearly. Instead of his usual red eyes the outside was orange and seemed to be moving making his eyes look as if they were made of fire. Tiara jumped back from the startle. She saw who it was and regained her composer. "Oh it is just albino."

Heart had a mission. "You hurt my Scoot I hurt you."

"As if. You won't touch me."

Heart grew a smile. "Watch me." He levitated the earth pony. She began to freak out he shut her mouth. Silver looked without saying anything. "Tiara you are a bad pony. I can't sit idly any longer. I want you to experience pain, after causing so much. And I have just the trick." Heart cast a spell on her it made her feel funny. It made everything around her feel so real. "What I have done is give you a sensory enhancer. This will let your sense of touch be ten times stronger. If you didn't know that also makes you feel pain ten times stronger as well." Heart focused his magic on her right fore leg. He used his magic to slowly bend it. Tiara mumbled trying to get him to stop. "Oh do you want me to stop?" Tiara nodded hoping he would. "Oh like Twist wanted you to stop, or Feather Weight, how about Apple Bloom or any of the Crusaders for that matter. I am going to give you the same privilege you gave them." He snapped her leg. It would have been in two if it wasn't for the skin holding it together. Tiara cried while her screams tried to escape her throat. Silver Spoon did yelp but didn't continue when Heart gave her a glare. "Now I am going to fix this. I will heal you right up like nothing ever happened. The best part is that no pony will know it happened and if you try to tell some pony you will look stupid because there is no proof. If I ever see you harm another pony I will break all of them and not heal them." Heart healed her leg then sat her down. She looked at him speechless. He looked right back and uttered one word. "Run." Both of the fillies did as he said.

Heart turned to his love. "Are you ok Scoot?"

Scootaloo saw the whole thing but did not care. She stood up and hugged her favorite colt. "I am so glad you are back."

"I am too."

"I thought you were not aloud to see me?"

"I convinced my mom otherwise."

Scootaloo looked at him. He looked different, he held himself in a different manner. She noticed something on his flank "Heart, when did you get your cutie mark?"

Heart looked at his own flank. He had gained an eye, it was his eye with a black heart as the pupil. "Look at that."

"What does it mean?"

Heart thought about Flash. "I know. I found out I can see other ponies magical core. The thing that gives all ponies their power."

"What use is that?"

"I haven't fully figured that out yet. How about we go see Twilight. I have to tell her that we can resume our lessons."

**A/N: there it is the alternate ending. By the way there will be a sequel based on the alternate ending. If you have gone this far than you probably liked this story, and might look forward to a sequel. I hope every one of you have a wonderful day/night. Tell next time my fellow bronies and you as well pegasisters. **


End file.
